We Belong
by Molly Jae
Summary: What happens when Nate proposes to his girlfriend, and Caitlyn starts to avoid him? Will their friendship remain? Or will the idea of seeing each other with someone else destroy their bond? Will they realize that they need each other, and belong together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first fan fic on Camp Rock...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock or Selena..

* * *

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

"It's obvious you like me." Nate teased me.

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm.

"Right, of course I do." I said, sarcasm flooding my voice.

Nate and I have always been like this- using sarcasm towards each other. We've started getting to know each other ever since Camp Rock two years ago- when Mitchie helped Shane out- and now, we were really close.

Today is exactly two weeks before Camp opens, and C3, Mitchie, Peggy, Ella, and I decided to volunteer as counselors.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"You seem quiet today." He stated.

It's true; I've been distant lately, even to Mitchie, who is supposedly, my best friend. But I have a reasonable explanation, which I can't tell anyone, since it's very, _very_ private.

"Really? I haven't noticed." I told him absent mindedly. "Oh yeah! How have you and Selena been?" I asked trying to change the subject.

He understood and proceeded with answering,

"We're great! She's just a really great girl you know?" He told me happily.

I sighed and then smiled.

"Why are you sighing and smiling? Is it something I said?" He asked worriedly.

"Something like that…" I told him.

"What is it?" Nate persistently asked.

"It's just that...nothing…it's nothing." I told him.

He finally shrugged it off and we began walking, surrounded by a comforting and welcoming silence.

"It's been a while since we've been like this, huh?" He said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You know…"

"Guys! There you are!" He was cut off by a yelling Mitchie.

"Hi Mitchie." We said in unison.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and said,

"Brown's holding a meeting in the main cabin for all the counselors."

Nate and I nodded and thanked her.

"Are we the only ones missing?" Nate asked.

"No. Jason and Ella are still gone, so Shane went out to search for them, while I searched for you." We nodded and I began to lead the way.

"I'll go ahead…okay?" I told them. I didn't wait for their response. I just left them.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer!

So for now, please just review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to _**StroodleDoodledFuhn **_and_** hpswst101**_ for reviewing!

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

"She's been very hard to talk too lately." Nate said, trying to start a conversation with the brunette.

"Yeah, it's beginning to worry me." Mitchie responded.

"I hope she's alright." He said thoughtfully.

Mitchie nodded and they began walking silently.

They finally reached the main cabin. They opened the door to reveal two-thirds of C3, Ella, and Peggy, trying to wake up Caitlyn. Caitlyn was being carried by Jason- bridal style- her face was very pale, and she kept squirming.

"Cait!" Mitchie shrieked as she hurried to her best friend's side.

"What happened to her?" asked the worried Nate Gray to his brothers.

"We don't really know, when we got here, she was leaning by the door, hugging her knees." The eldest Gray- Jason- answered.

"We thought she might have been thinking about something, since her head was bowed down- hiding her face from anyone seeing it." Ella continued.

"But when we tried to ask her to get up, she didn't move." Peggy added.

"When I tried to pull her up, she was pretty light. She didn't complain- something she would always do." Shane ended.

_**Mitchie's POV**_

"Where's Brown?" I asked, panic evident in my voice.

"He went out to get the nurse." Peggy answered.

"I hope she's fine." I heard Nate say.

"The nurse is here, and she's ready to take care of baby bear!" We heard Brown's voice announce.

We let him and the nurse get to Jase and Cait.

"Please let her lay down." The nurse told Jase. He nodded and placed Cait on a near by couch.

"I would like all of you to please leave this room temporarily."

We all nodded, and left the main office and entered the dining area of the cabin.

_Why would they have a dining area and a kitchen? Hmm…must be for counselors._

"Will we pursue with the meeting?" Peggy asked, before adding, "Because I personally think we should wait till Cait's fine."

"Of course, we'll wait for her to arise from that slumber of hers… So the meeting is cancelled." Brown said, and then left through the back door. Before closing the door, he poked hi head in and said, "You guys should leave through the back door." And then he left.

A few seconds after Brown's departure, Peggy's and Nate's phone rang, alarming them of phone call.

"It's Selena. I have to take this call." Nate said to no one in particular. After that, I heard the back door creak open, and slam close.

"My agent." Peggy said, leaving.

"I'll go bird seeing." Jason excused himself.

"I'll come with!" Ella said.

Then the left together.

Those two just love birds! Ever since Final Jam two years ago, they started hanging out, and now, they were inseparable.

"It's been a while since we've been alone, huh?" Shane said, his voice breaking the silence I've had since the incident.

I usually welcomed things like this- Shane and I being alone together. Because a lot has happened since Final Jam. Some of those things were; Ella, Peggy, and I getting contracts from various industries and agencies, which meant I would usually be busy, either with a photo shoot, an interview, or recording a new album. Caitlyn wasn't one to be left out; she was also given various contracts regarding her ability and talent in music production. I didn't usually see everyone, but Caitlyn, however, was always with me. We were like a package; I gave her the lyrics and the tune, while she gives me ideas on which words to change, and she also tries to make the music upbeat, and fun.

"Yeah." I said, not taking my eyes of the door that was separating me and my best friend.

I then felt a hand rubbing my back.

"She'll be fine." Shane whispered in my ear.

"I just hope you're right, Shane." I said, finally looking into his chocolate brown eyes. He leaned in and gave me a quick, but meaningful kiss.

I sat down on one of the chairs and let out a sigh. Shane sat beside me and we began talking about what we would do together during our free time at camp.

Later, the door that I have been starring at a little while ago, opened and out came the blonde head of the nurse.

"Excuse me; may I please speak to Miss Mitchie Torres?" She asked. I nodded and neared her, Shane following closely behind me.

When we entered the room, Cait was now sitting upright on the couch, and she was drinking medicine. I hurried over to sit beside her.

"Cait, you had me so worried!" I exclaimed as I launched my arms engulfed her in a big bear hug.

"I'm fine Mitch!" She laughed, reciprocating the hug I was giving her.

The nurse cleared her throat, making us let go.

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

"Cait, you had me so worried!" I heard Mitchie exclaim, seconds after that, I felt her arms give me a very, _very_, big hug.

"I'm fine Mitch!" I laughed, reciprocating the hug she was giving me.

The nurse cleared her throat, making us let go of each other.

"So, what happened to Gellar?" asked Mitchie's boyfriend, Grey.

It became a habit for Shane and me to call each other by our last names. So he calls me Gellar, while I call him; Grey.

"Yes, is my friend going to be fine?" Mitchie asked.

"Well Miss Gellar here," She said gesturing to me. "She seems to be too preoccupied with things, and then she still has her work to think about, and added to that, she didn't bother to get a good night's sleep last night." The nurse explained in one breath.

"Other than that, she's fine. All she needs is a good night's rest, and good friends to keep an eye out for her." She added.

Shane and Mitchie nodded.

"I'll be taking my leave now! I still have to explain things to Brown." She said and went on her way.

"Thanks nurse!" Mitchie, Shane and I called after her.

"Not getting sleep, Gellar?" Shane smirked.

Before I could think of a good comeback, two-thirds of C3, Ella, and Peggy arrived. Along with their arrival, came the series of unanswered questions. Mitchie and Shane tried to stop them from asking so much.

"Look guys, she needs to rest." Mitchie explained.

_You're the best!_

They all finally shut up and began to make way. I stood up and jogged towards the direction of my cabin, avoiding eye contact with anyone of them.

When I was half way there, I looked around to see if anyone was following me. True enough, there was Nate, jogging towards me. In attempt to loose him, I switched paths, so instead of going towards my cabin, I'm going to the lakeside.

I removed my flip-flops, sat down on the end of the dock and began to absent-mindedly swing my feet.

_Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this! Maybe it would've been better to stay in LA! Then again, this might be the vacation I need… (SIGH)_

I closed my eyes and began to play in my mind what has happen these past years, my friends and I making it big, Mitchie and Shane- or as the fans call it, Smitchie- are closer than ever, Jason and Ella- Jella for the fans- are "just friends" as they say it, while Peggy, Nate, and I are…secretive about our private life.

My trail of thoughts were disturbed by someone yeling,

"Cait!"

I tuned to see Nate waving his hand and jogging towards me. I sighed and looked back to the lake.

"Hi Nate." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but to no avail.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to let you know, I wouldn't mind if you told me a few pointers on how I could make this better...or maybe if you could give me ideas for new stories....

Anyways...Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to _**StarGirl.281, jelsifan1, **_and **_hpswst101_** for reviewing!

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_**Nate's POV**_

I finally caught up to Caitlyn and decided to get her attention.

"Cait!" I yelled, waving my hands.

She tuned to see me. She sighed and looked back to the lake, ignoring me.

_Are you annoyed I'm here?_

I was about to leave her, since she didn't seem to want company. But when she greeted me, it made me want to stay by her side…_no matter what_.

"Hi Nate." She mumbled.

"Do you want me to stay, or leave?" I gave her a choice, thinking she'd push me away, I didn't bother to look at her.

"It's okay if you stay, or leave." She sighed. "It depends on what you want to do…do want to stay?" She asked still starring at the lake.

"I guess I'll stay then!" I said happily.

I always did like Caitlyn's company. She is like a little sister to me. I turned back and jogged towards her again. When I reached her, I sat beside her, but instead of looking at the lake, I looked at her. Her deep brown eyes that used to be filled with happiness, was now empty. Her usually ear to ear smile was now reduced to…a very small frown. The usually perky girl was now turned into the girl who can't seem to smile. She looks so fragile, yet so strong.

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking my eyes of her and looking at the sunset.

"Huh? Oh sure… I'm fine." She said, trying to fake a smile.

"That's not true, is it?"

She finally looked at me, but quickly looked to the skies.

"Who cares if it is the truth or not?" She said calmly.

"I care, Cait." I told her, looking at her and gently grabbing her arm.

She looked at me; her eyes were still shining as the sun was setting. She stared for a while with a confused face.

"Why?" She asked, shaking the grip that I had on her arm off, and standing up.

"Why?" I mimicked her, also standing up. "Because you're like a sister to me Cait, you're as important to me as my brothers, maybe even more." I whispered the last three words.

She finally slid her flip-flops back on, and started heading for the dinning hall for counselors. I caught up to her, and with pure instinct acting, I hugged her.

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

_He hugged me…Why would he do that? It doesn't matter…_

"Nate, could you let go? I need to eat, you know." I said, a bit annoyed but at the same time, happy.

_Why would I be happy?_

"Uh… yeah…sorry 'bout that." He said, scratching his head.

"No worries." I giggled and left him there.

"Hey! Wait up!" He yelled up after me.

We finally arrived at the dinning hall and I entered first. I saw Mitchie wave to me and I gave a small wave back. Before going to Mitchie, I grabbed a plate full of spaghetti, and went to her table.

"Where were you?" She asked.

I ate some of the spaghetti before answering, "Lake."

"Hey guys!" Nate greeted before sitting beside me.

"Let me guess…" Shane started.

"You two went to the lake together!" Jason and Ella said together.

I didn't bother answering; since I was too busy eating.

"Yeah." Nate said simply. Suddenly, the seven of us heard a phone ring.

We all knew that ring tone too well; it was Nate's girlfriend. Basically, we all hate her. Well, all of us with one exception; Nate.

"Have to take this call." He said. He stood up and left.

"Why does he keep doing that to us?" Shane said.

"What do you mean, Gray?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"You know what I mean, Gellar." I raised an eyebrow to let him know I still don't understand.

"I think he means Nate leaving you all the time." Jason explained.

"Thanks for explaining Jase." Shane said, gaining a high-five from his brother.

"No prob." Jason said simply.

"He doesn't leave me. Besides, it's his girlfriend…it's supposed to be important, right?" I said, unsure of what I should've said.

"Says the girl who rejected every guy that asked her out." Shane insulted me.

"I have a reason for that!" I retorted.

"Riight." He said, making fun of me.

"Mitchie…" I said like a little girl calling her mommy.

"Shane, no insulting my best friend." She scolded him.

Shane pretended to be offended.

"But she started it." He said with a baby's voice, and then pointed at me.

I couldn't help but laugh, which made some of the counselors turn to me. I grew red from embarrassment.

"I'm back! What did I miss?" Nate asked.

"Not much." Peggy said, knowing we don't really mind if he's here to share crazy moments with us. And yes, it's all Selena's fault.

"So, what did you and Gomez talk about?" Ella asked.

Shane, Mitchie, Ella, Jason, and Peggy have all agreed to call all of Nate's girlfriends by last name, when not speaking to her.

"You're not going to believe it!" Nate said as cheerfully as when Mitchie found out Shane likes her.

"Gomez broke up with you?!" Mitchie asked eagerly.

I stifled a giggle.

"No." Nate said seriously, and then went back to being happy. "She's going to Camp Rock!"

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to **_jelsifan1, StarGirl.281_** and **_hpswst101_** for reviewing!

Just to let you guy know... I'm a girl... so I don't really know hoe to write in a guy' POV.

Oh yeah...tell me if you think I should change the rating.

Also,** Selena Gomez fans, don't give me reviews that says "she isn't like this" "she's really nice" etc. Just keep in mind that this is just a fan fiction, so not all of this is true about the characters.**

_**

* * *

Caitlyn's POV**_

"She's going to Camp Rock!" Nate repeated making sure we heard him clearly.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Peggy asked pure shock on her face.

"I think he did." Mithcie said, her eyes looking as if it were to pop.

"You must've misheard her, Nate." Ella said, trying to lighten the situation. And for a fraction of a second, it did!

"Yeah, maybe she's going to bird camp!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah, she'll teach parrots to sing!" Shane piped in.

_They're desperate to get away from Selena, huh? They must be. For Shane to agree with Jason about birds! I guess I just don't want to think about what happened._

Nate shot each of them a glare, leaving me out of it since I haven't spoken.

"I know you guys weren't on very good terms the last time we were all together, but trust me, you guys will love her." He said, clearly not remembering the last time Selena, Mitchie, Shane, Jason, and I were in the same room.

"Why don't we go to the lake side for this? I have a feeling this'll be long." I said. They mutely nodded.

When we finally arrived at the lake side, Mitchie and I sat down on the ground, leaning on a canoe. Shane and Jason remained standing. Ella and Peggy sat inside the canoe. Nate was left to stand with the rest of C3.

"LAST TIME?!" Shane finally yelled out.

I sighed and hugged my knees- a habit for when I don't feel like being where I am.

"You don't know what happened the last time, Nate!" Jason yelled, as he tried to fight the urge to yell at his brother.

"REALLY?! Selena told me everything that you were doing to her when I was on that phone call." Nate started out strong; too bad his last statement wasn't much help.

"You're girlfriend is fake Nate." Peggy said to herself. We, girls heard her and nodded. But Nate heard her too.

_Uh-oh._

"What did you say?" Nate asked angrily.

"I think she said you're girlfriend's a fake, Nate!" Ella spat at him.

'Guys stop.' I whispered quietly, in a weak effort to make them stop yelling. Unfortunately, only my best friend heard me.

'I think it would be better if we let them be.' Mitchie whispered to me. I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Nate…just…just stop, okay?!" Shane said in a commanding tone which made me look up.

"Why should I? You're the one talking trash about my girl!" Nate defended _her_.

"You don't even know what happened." Mitchie said calmly, but you can see in her eyes that she wasn't even close to calm- her eyes were set in a fixed glare- but she wasn't looking at Nate, instead, she was looking at the ground.

"Oh yeah?!" Nate yelled back to my best friend. "Why don't you tell me what really happened then?!" He demanded.

'Calm down, Cait.' Ella whispered to my ear. Then I realized that my hands were rolled up into fists, ready to punch anyone who dares yell at my friend again.

I mouthed a thank you to Ella and then I stood up.

"Planning to leave, Gellar?" Shane asked with a smirk. Even though it was dark, I could still see the outlines of each and everyone's faces with the full moon.

"What's it to you, Gray?" I told him in an angry tone.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I'll just tell Nate, here the truth." Shane said.

I stopped, knowing the truth about that certain happening was to be kept secret from anyone.

"Alright, I'll tell you the whole story, Nate. Would you like that?" Mithie suddenly stated, as she too stood up.

I looked at her wearily, and worriedly. I raised a brow and she mouthed,

"Don't worry."

I nodded and gulped.

"_When you left for that call…_

_**Narrator's POV  
Flashback**_

_In this scene, we see one of the cutest celebrity couples; Nate Gray and Selena Gomez, cuddling at C3's mansion._

"_Nate, why do you still hang around these people?" Selena Gomez asked her boyfriend Nate Gray._

"_They're friends of mine, Selena." Nate said with a smile._

"_Oh, right." Selena sighed, hoping that those 'friends' of Nate's would just disappear._

_**Ring**_

"_I have to take this call, hon." Nate excused himself from the warm embrace of his loving girlfriend._

_**On the opposite side if the living room…**_

"_She makes me sick." Mitchie Torres states to her friends._

"_Like you and Gray doesn't cuddle." Caitlyn Gellar smirks._

"_Well, we cuddle, but Mitchie isn't clingy and spoiled." Shane Gray explains to Caitlyn._

"_Guys, she's coming over." __Peggy "Margaret Dupree" Warburton warns._

"_You're right." Ella Pador and Jason Gray agree._

_As if on cue, when the group of friends stopped talking, Selena appears and begins talking._

"_I think you pieces of trash should leave." She commands them, giving each a glare._

"_Uh…We __**live**__ here." The Grays chorused._

"_Oh, I wasn't talking to you guys." She said, giving them a fake smile. "I was talking to Torres and her friends." She said, putting her hand on her hips._

"_I don't think you have the right to call us trash." Caitlyn defended._

"_Oh, I have every right!" Selena spat back._

"_Really now, and why is that?" Ella demanded._

"_I __**am**__ Nate's girlfriend!" Selena said, crossing her arms and loosing her patience._

_Everyone was ticked off now._

"_So, I'm Shane's girlfriend." Mitchie retorted._

"_Guys, I think you should stop arguing with a fake." Peggy tried to stop her friends._

"_I might be fake, but at least I'm not a gold digger!" Gomez added._

"_Who are you calling a gold digger?" Caitlyn said, getting angrier by the second._

_Everyone in the room was mad right now. They were all standing up, each giving Selena a death glare._

"_Oh, are you affected Christine? I was talking about Mimi." Selena grinned._

"_It's Caitlyn…" Caitlyn corrected her._

"_And I'm Mitchie!"_

"_Whatever!" Gomez said, making an "L" sign with her thumb and fore finger, and putting it in front of her forehead._

"_I'm back!" Came the happy greeting of Nate._

_And then, just as Nate entered the scene, all the girls left, with the two-thirds of C3 following suit._

_**Later that night**_

_We see Caitlyn Gellar, outside of her family's mansion, about to enter the gates after her late night walk._

"_Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice from behind her asked._

_She turned to see, none other than, Selena Gomez._

"_What are you doing here, Gomez?" She asked her voice as deadly as her glare._

"_Oh, I just came by to give you this…" Selena paused and then…her right palm came in contact with Gellar's left cheek._

_Caitlyn covered the part that was slapped and her hand stayed there for a while._

"_What did you freaking do that for?" She asked._

"_For calling me a fake." Selena answered, and then went back to her limo._

_When Caitlyn looked to where Selena was going, she saw there were two limousines, one that was for sure, Selena's while the other belonged to…She watched as her best friend stepped out of the limo and came to give her one of those hugs full of warmth._

"_Oh yeah, the sleep over." Caitlyn mumbled to herself._

"_I'm sorry Nate can't make it Caitlyn. But are you okay?" Shane and Jason excused their brother._

_**End of flashback  
Nate's POV**_

"Mitchie, are you that desperate to make me break up with Selena?" I asked, not beleivng on the story she just said.

No one answered…

"I think I'll go back to our cabin…Want to come back with me? Mitch? Peggy? Ella?" I heard Caitlyn offer, her voice back to the distant and emotionless voice.

Then I heard footsteps, going further, and further.

_It can't be…Selena's nothing like that…_I thought to myself

_Who will you believe Nate, your best friend or your girlfriend?_ A voice from the back of my mind asked.

Then I heard footsteps nearing me.

"You are so blind." Shane said in a mere whisper.

"I can't believe it." Jason muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks to _**ollyrin, StarGirl.281, Ms. NickJ, mrsnicksarahjonas, jelsifan1, **_and **_hpswst101_** for reviewing.

* * *

_**The following morning  
5:00am  
Caitlyn's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I sat up, and not bothering to look at the caller ID, proceeded to answering it.

"Hello?" I asked my voice in a whisper as I rubbed my eyes.

"_Hi Caitlyn!" _The girl on the other end of the line tried to sound cheery, but it was obvious in her tone she was faking it.

"Who's this?" I asked, clearly unaware of who could be calling me at around five in the morning. But when my brain finally started working, it was finally able to register whose voice I heard. It was…_hers_.

"_Come on, don't you remember me? Okay, I'll give you a clue; I was the one who made your cheek sore."_ Selena giggled on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want, Selena?" I asked, my eyes turning into a glare.

"_I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Nate while I'm there, got it?"_ She explained quickly.

"And what will you do if I don't?" I asked her, hoping to get her annoyed.

"_I don't really care if you do or you don't…"_ She paused and my grasp on my phone tightened. _"Actually, I'm actually being nice to you…I know you hate me and all…so I don't think you'd appreciate it very much if you weren't one of the witnesses of Nate's proposal to me."_

I gasped at what she just said. I ended the call and realized that when I tightened my hold on the phone, I accidentally turned the speaker on. Meaning Mitchie, Peggy, and Ella heard what Selena just said.

"Oh my gosh, Caitlyn!" Mitchie exclaimed as she ran towards me and gave me one of those comforting hugs.

Ella and Peggy followed Mitchie towards my bed. Mitchie then let go and stood up, took her phone, sat back down beside me, and started texting.

"Are you okay?" asked Peggy. I nodded.

"Did she call you, or did you call her?" Ella asked.

"She called me." I answered bluntly.

_**Mitchie's POV**_

"She called me." Caitlyn answered Ella's question.

While the girls were comforting her, I was texting Shane.

Mitchie. _Shane._

Gud morning hon.

_Is sumting rong? U don't usually txt dis erly._

Is Nate proposing 2 Selena?

_Wat? Hu gave u dat idea?_

I'll xplain l8er…pls. ans. D question.

_He said no._

K. tnx bye hon.

_No prob, sweetie._

I put my phone down and told Caitlyn the news.

"He's not proposing."

"I know." Caitlyn told me.

"Really? How?" Peggy asked before I did.

"He said that he'll only propose to a girl when he's twenty. Right now, he's just eighteen." She explained.

_Oh yeah! Joe told me that too…Before he proposed to me. He was twenty-one then. The question he asked me…it's still unanswered._

"I'll take a bath." Caitlyn excused herself. She then left for the bath room.

"I really don't understand." Ella suddenly said.

"Me too." Peggy seconded.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Nate and Caitlyn are perfect together." Ella explained.

"Even the fans say so." Peggy continued.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. But neither Cait nor Nate knows they belong." I added. They nodded in agreement and went back to their own beds.

_**Later**_

_**A clearing in the forest**_

Shane and I were walking in the forest in a comfortable silence. Then he spoke up.

"So, what was up with your message, earlier this morning?" Shane asked before quickly adding, "I didn't really ask Nate. I think you know why."

I nodded and looked up to face him. Our eyes met and he smiled. I smiled back, and hugged him too. I let go a few seconds later.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered shyly.

"Yes what?" He asked fully unaware of the meaning. Then realization dawned on him and his face lit up. "Is this the 'yes' I've been waiting for?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him.

I grinned and he hugged me. I put my hands on his shoulders, while his were on my waist. We stayed there, swaying back and forth, before he leaned in, and closed the gap between our lips.

We parted a little later on.

_**Same time above scene happened**_

_**Entrance of Camp Rock**_

_**Nate's POV**_

I'm eagerly waiting for Selena, my beloved Selena to come. During breakfast, I ate alone, something I wasn't used to. But I was fine with that. I'm not alright with the idea of Caitlyn skipping breakfast, and avoiding me though.

_Was what they said true? It can't be, can it?_

My thoughts were interrupted when a limo arrived in front of me. I went over to the backseat and opened the door. Out came my girl friend, Selena Gomez.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks to _**pink princess 16, Ms. NickJ, AlysonStonerFan, ollyrin, hpswst101, jelsifan1, **_and**_ Stargirl.281_** for reviewing!

* * *

"Hi Nate!" Selena greeted me with the usual kiss on my cheek.

"Selena." I said plainly.

_What's wrong with me?_

"You don't seem very happy to see your girlfriend…" She pouted.

"Oh, no…I'm very happy to see you…I was just …" I paused to think of an excuse. "I was blinded by your beauty." I said, hoping she'll buy it.

"Of course, who wouldn't be?" She giggled. I knew she was joking, but why was there a hint of boredom and arrogance in her voice?

_**Simultaneously  
Music room  
Caitlyn's POV**_

Nate's probably with Selena right now. Then he'll take her to her cabin, after that they'll go to Brown. Then their off together.

I have to keep those things in mind if I'm going to avoid them for the rest of today.

I heard the door open but didn't bother to see who came in.

"Cait!" I heard Peggy's distressed voice behind me.

"What is it, Peggy?" I asked, not caring what her dilemma was about.

"She's here." She told me calmly.

"I don't really care anymore. I have a feeling she won't be here for too long." I said, a smirk appearing on my face.

"Cait? Are you telling me you have a plan?" She asked raising a brow.

I nodded and turned to her to see that she was smiling.

"What's to smile about?" I asked.

"You're back!" She exclaimed. "I have to tell everybody!" She said and ran off.

"I guess I am." I told myself, amused.

I walked out of the music room to head for the lake. While I was walking to the lake, my mind wandered to the events the past night.

"_Mitchie, are you that desperate to make me break up with Selena?"_

_She really must like her. I should be happy for him. But why am I not? Is it because I have this nagging feeling that she's going to break his heart? Or is it because of something else?_

Without my knowing, I was already at the lake. I looked around and saw that I was alone, and there was no sign of anyone following me.

"Alone. Peace. Quiet." I described my situation.

I walked towards the dock and took a peace of crumpled paper out of my pocket. I de-crumpled it and read silently what was written.

"We Belong" I crumpled it again and threw it out to the lake. It easily sunk into the depths of the lake, and hopefully, it was also dissolved.

"I don't think you're allowed to throw pieces of paper into the lake like that." I heard a familiar voice from behind me say.

I turned to see it was Jason. I sat at the side of the dock and invited him and Ella to do the same. They did and now we were all seated at the dock; Ella in between Jason and I.

"What was written on the paper?" Ella suddenly asked.

"Nothing important." I told her.

"I don't believe you…Because if it wasn't important, you could've just thrown it into the trash." Jason explained.

"Okay. You caught me. It was important. And it's also, a secret." I told him. They easily shrugged it off; one of the things I like about these two.

"Hey look, it's Shane and Mitchie!" Ella said, pointing to the direction of the forest.

And indeed, there they were, making their way out of the forest. They waved at us and we all waved back. Mitchie and Shane walked up to us and sat down.

I was calmly looking at the lake when something shiny caught my eye. I looked to the source and found out that it was the ring on Mitchie's ring finger. But it was no ordinary ring; it was Shane's purity ring.

"You two are engaged." I bluntly said, pointing at the ring.

Ella and Jason looked at where I was pointing and gave off small gasps. Mitchie and Shane smiled at each other and grinned at us.

"We are." They said in unison, both agreeing to my previous statement.

"What time is it?" Jason asked as his stomach grumbled for food.

"I'm guessing its lunch time." Ella said standing up and dusting herself. We all did the same and proceeded with going to the dining hall.

I was silently trailing behind the couples in front of me when I heard my name being mentioned by one of them. I looked up not really caring what they had to say.

"Cait?" Mitchie called out. She gestured for me to walk beside her. I did and then she asked me, "Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

I was surprised at Mitchie's question. But the others though, they were listening in. They wanted to know the reason.

_What is the reason?_

"I don't really know." I told them. Oh, I could just feel the blood flood my cheeks, making it red.

_Stupid blushing!_

"I guess that's an okay answer." Ella said.

We all reached the dining hall in a matter of minutes. And when we got inside, I saw the thing I feared the most…

* * *

_**A/N: **_**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to _**pink princess 16, StarGirl.281, ollyrin, AlysonStonerFan, Ms. NickJ**_and **_hpswst101_** for reviewing!

I know this chapter is short, but

* * *

I saw Nate showing Selena a ring! But it was no ordinary ring…it was the ring I told Nate that every girl would love!

I ran away, I ran back to the cabin I shared with my friends. Once there, I got inside and went straight to sit on my bed. I hugged my knees and stared blankly into space.

It was a silver ring with a butterfly on it…The butterfly was made of diamond…and when Nate and I asked to look at the ring, the man selling it joked about us being together. He also said that we could ask for a word to be engraved on the ring if we ever bought it.

He told me that day, that if he ever got the chance to buy it, he'll give it to either Selena or me. I was kind of offended when he said that; the thought of me and Selena being compared was...it just sends shivers down my spine.

_I guess he's chosen…It's Selena he chose, and not me. Why should I care?! I should be happy he's decided to be with Selena forever._

_**Back at the dining hall  
Nate's POV**_

I was showing Selena the ring I bought for Caitlyn. Selena was admiring it and asked if she could hold it. I agreed and gave it to her.

As she was giving it back to me- I held half of the ring while she held the other half- someone opened the door and then I heard a gasp which made my head turn and I saw that my friends were at the door, while Caitlyn was running away.

_She probably forgot something._

"I love the ring, Nate!" Selena said, like I proposed or something.

"Nathaniel, we need to talk." Jason said in a very serious tone.

"Now, Nate." Shane said in the same tone as my other brother.

I nodded, pulled the ring out of Selena's grip, and walked towards them. Mitchie and Ella entered as I exited.

"We need to talk in private." Jason said leading the way to our cabin.

We walked back to the cabin in complete silence. The silence made me nervous and I began fidgeting the ring that I put in my pocket.

When we arrived at the cabin, Jason and Shane made sure all entrances, windows and exits were closed. Then it began.

"What were you thinking, Nate?" Shane asked.

"What are you talking about?" I retorted.

"First, your girlfriend slaps Cait. Second, she tells Cait that you're going to propose to her, and now this!" Jason said.

"Wait…" I said analyzing what he just said. "What? It was never in my mind to propose to Selena!" I told them.

"Then what were the two of you doing?" They asked, unbelievingly.

"I was showing her a ring that I was going to give someone I care about." I explained.

They must've seen and heard that I was being sincere with them. Because they told me about the surprise phone call Selena gave Caitlyn. It gave me an idea…I'll be giving Selena a surprise of my own.

_**Mitchie's POV**_

"So, he proposed?" I asked Selena.

"Yup." She nodded with that stupid smile imprinted on her face.

"Okay…Mitchie, I need to talk to you." Ella called me.

I went over to her table and sat beside her.

She then began texting someone. A second later, I got a text message from her.

Mitchie. _Ella._

_I pt 3 tape recrdrs on 3 tabls…Now, we nid 2 liv._

Ok

_Let's go…_

And with that, we left Selena alone.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"It's part of Cait-Cait's plan." She told me. I nodded, understanding at once what she meant.

_Sometimes, I underestimate you…Caitlyn. What do you have in store for them?

* * *

**A/N:**_** REVIEW!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to **_boblovespotter, hpswst101, Ms. NickJ,_** and **_AlysonStonerFan_** for reviewing!

Thanks to the people who actually read this and please read my other story, **_Do I Love You?_**

Pleas, and Thank You! =D

_**

* * *

Caitlyn's POV**_

I was shaken from my trail of thoughts by my phone ringing. I hesitantly picked it up, and looked at the caller ID.

_Nate_

I didn't answer it; instead, I let it reach the answering machine I downloaded into my phone.

"_Cait, I know you think I did something crazy back there…But it's not what you think. I want to talk about this...Cait…Please."_

I then stood up, my phone still with me, and went back to the dining hall. Half way there, I received a text message from my best friend.

_Mitchie _Caitlyn

_Selena just left and…We got d tape recorders now!_

Gr8! I'll be der in 2 min!

_Can't wait!_

Once I got to the dining hall, I saw Mitchie, Ella, and Peggy talking on one corner, while Selena was no where in sight.

"Cait!" Mitchie exclaimed rushing to my side.

"Where are they?" I asked her.

"They're in Peggy's bag. We didn't want Gomez to see them." Mitchie explained as we walked towards Ella and Peggy.

"We should leave." Ella suddenly said.

"Why?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah, Cait just got here." Mitchie added.

"I agree with Ella…I have a bad feeling about this place." I told them.

"Let's go to the mini studio!" Ell said, excitedly.

Brown built a mini studio, so that the campers could have an experience of recording, and also, so I could teach them easily.

On the way there, my phone rang again, only this time; it alerted me of a message, and not a call.

_Cait, _

_Pls. mit me at d lakeside…I want 2 tlk 2 u & giv u sumting. I hope u dn't hate me. _:(

_-Nathaniel_

I sighed, and didn't bother replying or complying to the message.

_What are you going to give me, a wedding invitation?_

"Who was it Cait?" Mitchie asked, but she didn't turn to me, we were still walking towards the studio.

"Nate." I muttered.

"What did that idiot say now?" Peggy asked, clearly annoyed.

"He wants to talk to me." I told them. I didn't think they had to know that he wanted to give me something.

"What did you say?" Ella asked.

"I didn't reply." They all kept quiet and we finally reached our destination.

In front of the studio was a kind of lobby. It had a desk, so you can register, for your voice and songs to be heard by agencies. It also had some sofas and tables, and also, a vending machine.

"So, do you guys want to listen?" Ella asked excitedly.

"Yeah, of course we do!" I told her.

"Alright Peggy, bring it out." Mitchie said.

Peggy the opened her bag and reached in to get the tapes.

_**Nate's POV**_

I'm patiently waiting for Caitlyn to arrive. I'm sitting at this big boulder, looking at the word engraved inside the ring.

_Love_

Yes, I admit, I have been in love with my best friend for some time now _about a whole month_…But C3's manager doesn't know that, so he set me up with Selena _two month's ago_.

Selena's a great girl, any guy would be lucky to have her, but I'm afraid that my heart still beats for Caitlyn. And now, she doesn't seem to care about me anymore.

_Why are girls so complicated?_

It's obvious she's not coming…but I'm giving her 'till sundown.

_Selena…Oh yeah…We're still together…darn!_

But before I tell Selena that I love Caitlyn, and my feelings for her are mutual, I must have a better reason to break up with her. I thought this was going to be hard…but why do I have the feeling that she's already committed strike one?

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

We pressed play on the tape recorders and were quite surprised at what we heard…

* * *

_**A/N:**_**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **_**_NickLilly4ever, ollyrin, Ms. NickJ, hpswst101, _**and **_boblovespotter, _**thanks to all of you for reviewing!

_**

* * *

Caitlyn's POV**_

We pressed play on the tape recorders and were quite surprised at what we heard…

_--_

_Selena _**Unknown**

_Hello, Dave? Hold on, I'll put my phone on loud speaker. I love it when I could hear your voice, baby._

**I love you too, Selena.**

_Selena _**Dave**

**So, how's it going with Gray? Has he lost it yet?**

_Unfortunately, nope, not yet._

**Oh, well if you're having a hard time, let me know.**

_Sure…and let you get caught again? No way!_

**Well I have to go… Good luck with breaking Gray!**

_Good luck sleeping with out me!_

**I love you so much, you… you hot thing!**

_Of course you do…who wouldn't? I love you too honey._

--

There was silence after the conversation. It was only broken by Ella's forced cough.

"So…" Mitchie started. "Do we tell him?" Mitchie asked in a suggestive manner.

"We really should." Peggy seconded. Ella nodded alongside Peggy's comment.

They then started planning on how to tell him.

Disagreeing to everything they were saying, I shook my head slowly, then stopped before exclaiming.

"NO!"

They all turned to me with shocked faces.

"Why not?" Ell questioned.

"It will break Nate if he found out Selena's cheating on him! Have you seen the way he looks at her? He loves her! We can't tell him. So, you guys have to promise me that once we leave this cabin, no one will talk about this. Promise?" I looked at them for any reaction.

"Fine…Sure…Okay." They said.

"Alright then, let's leave! We're bonding, remember?" Mitchie said.

_Oh yeah._

C3 with the exception of Nate is going to our cabin for the night. They said they wanted to 'bond' with us. We all headed for our cabin and once there, we decided to clean up the place.

_**Nate's POV**_

It's already sundown…that's it…she hates me. I am such an idiot! She must think I proposed or something!

I put the ring in my right pocket, and looked out to the horizon, thinking of a way for Caitlyn to talk to me… 'Cause I'll be surprised if I even see her again.

She must be thinking I broke the promise we made. The promise that we'll only get married when we're twenty, but I'll only marry one person, and one person only. That person is her…Caitlyn Marie Gellar.

Sadly, she only thinks of me as a _friend_, and now, I would be surprised if she still cares for me.

That's it! I have to convince her that I only like Selena as a _friend_! I'll be in need of Selena's help with this.

"Nick!" I heard Selena yell from behind me.

"Selena!" I tried to sound cheerful…and it worked!

"We'll be alone for the night…right?" She asked seductively getting closer.

"Yeah." Geez, I sound so boring!

"Hmm? You don't sound or even look happy…" She pouted.

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair, and looked her straight in the eyes. I stood up properly, took her hands in mine and gave her a smile.

"Selena, I don't know how to say this…" I paused, unsure of how she'll take it. "I'm in love with someone else." I told her with a nervous expression.

She smiled, released my hand, and gave me a wide smile.

"Caitlyn." She said enthusiastically.

"You knew?" I asked, confused.

"Who didn't? Nate, your friends might have been blinded by their own love life for them to notice yours, but I saw the way you looked and talked to her…" She trailed of.

"So, you're fine with it?" I asked.

"Yes, Nate, I'm fine with it." She reassured me.

I hugged her kissed her cheek.

"Oh yeah, I have a favor to ask of you…" I then whispered to her ear the plan. She nodded and we set off towards the cabin I share with my brothers to think of how to execute the plan.

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

Our cabin was filled with laughter and happiness. The only one, who wasn't expressing _true_ happiness, was me.

Jason and Ella are cuddled up on Ella's bed. Shane and Mitchie are doing major flirting on her bed. Peggy, well she gets occasional calls from Sander, her boyfriend. I was on my bed doing nothing but laugh or smile if I one of them makes a joke or something.

I know they give me worried glances, but I try very hard to ignore it.

"I'll go for a walk." I excused myself and went to the place only Nate and I knew about.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I have a question for you guys... How old do you think I am? You don't have to answer...but you do have to leave a **review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **_THANKS to:

_**ollyrin**_

_**hpswst101**_

_**StarGirl.281**_

_**AlyosnStonerNickJonasFan**_

_**NickLily4ever**_

for reviewing!

* * *

Before leaving, I took my bag the contained the record of Selena's voice with me.

I walked for about ten minutes in the forest and finally found what I was looking for. It was a tree, but it was no ordinary tree. Above it was a tree house Nate and I used to go to, and on its trunk was a marking we made together on our first year at Camp; _Naitlyn_.

I smiled at the sight of the name we bestowed upon the tree.

_Naitlyn_ was a nick name Shane made for me and Nate. He said it was a good nickname because we were so inseparable at the time. But now, I don't know anymore.

The tree house wasn't that far up, but it was very spacious. It's lifted about ten feet of the ground and looks almost exactly like the tree house from _High School Musical_.

I climbed the tree using the ladder that we left there.

Once I was upstairs, I saw a lot of things that reminded me of the countless times Nate and I were here, and also, memories begin to freshen up. I smiled at myself as I took in the sight of this tree house.

Some of our things were still here, including some of Nate's dog tags, shades, and even some of his shoes, I only had some of my bags, bracelets and flip-flops here. I sat by the entrance remembering how Nate and I found this tree house.

_**Narrator's POV**_

_**Flashback**_

_Nate and Caitlyn were exploring the forests when they came cross a tree that had a ladder stuck to its side. They looked up to see that it led to a tree house. Nate was first to climb up and take a look inside. He signaled thumbs up to Caitlyn and she soon followed him in going up._

_Later that day, when the finally decided to go back down, they wrote the name Naitlyn on the trunk of the tree, symbolizing that the tree house belonged to them._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Selena's POV**_

Nate is fast asleep, which makes this the perfect time! He let me sleep on Shane's bed, which was placed right beside his bed.

_Good thing he changed!_

If I remember correctly, he placed his pants on the foot of his bed. I stood up and silently made my way to the pair of jeans that were neatly folded and placed at the foot of his bed.

I lifted the jeans carefully, making sure he didn't feel it. I slid my hand into the pocket checking each one by one, making sure I checked every inch of it. I finally felt a round, hard, and cold object and pulled it out.

_You'll regret ever putting Dave in jail, Nate. You'll regret it._ I thought to myself as I out the ring in my own pocket and went to bed.

_**Mitchie's POV**_

Caitlyn just left and I stared at her disappearing figure as she vanished into the distance. I sighed and stood up to go to the door.

I heard footsteps and turned to see that Shane has followed me. He held my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"She's getting me worried." I told Shane.

"I know, but we both know Cait and Nate go way back." He said, making the 'a' in 'way' longer than it should've been.

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time.

When I flipped it open, I saw that there were five messages. I pressed the cancel button to save the messages for later. Then on the screen, imprinted in the color orange, was the time.

I read it aloud; "Ten."

I finally thought it would be dark enough for anyone to see me. So I set off, to go back to the cabin. I put my phone back in my pocket and dropped my bag on the floor.

_Better keep it here so no one will find it._ I thought to myself.

Then I left to get back to Mitchie and the others.

* * *

_**A/N: **_For the reason why I asked you how old you think I am, my friends said they wanted to write the author's notes for me, so I allowed them. I never really thought they'd ask that kind of question...so yeah...

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to the following:**_ hpswst101 AlysonStonerNickJonasFan StarGirl.281 ollyrin tic tac toe 03 _**for reviewing!

**NOTE: _Not all_ that will be posted in this chapter are facts.**

_**

* * *

Caitlyn's POV**_

Before I actually went on my way, I stayed on the ground for a while, sitting under the shade of a tree with the moon light being the only source of light and leaning against the tree made me feel calm and relaxed.

I then started to read the text messages I got. Two were from Mitchie, which basically said;

_Where are you? I'm worried! Come back to the cabin! PLEASE! –love, Mitchie_

One was from my mom, asking how I was doing here, and another from my dad, which asked the same questions as mom's and last was from my big brother's. I smiled at what he wrote;

_Hey sis, how's it there? There any guys trying anything on you? Tell me, okay? I'll beat them up good if they do anything. Be seeing ya!_

I shut my phone and went on my way after reading the time; eleven o'clock.

As I made my way through the woods, I was quickly being pulled to dreamland. The only thing keeping me awake was the thought of Mitchie worrying about me _too_ much.

Yes, I care about my friend's point of view of me.

I looked at my phone- which I used as a flashlight and a watch- and saw that only five minutes have passed since I left the tree house. I flipped it close and put it back in my pocket. Doing so was a BIG mistake!

Since my only source of light was the moon, I couldn't see every single thing on the ground; making it hard for me to differentiate the rustling of leaves and footsteps in the forest.

Thinking it was the second one, I quickly hid behind a tree to conceal myself from any one passing by. After a while, I finally realized that it was just the wind and the leaves I went back on the path.

By doing so, my right foot got stuck in the small gap made by a tree root above the ground. I tried to pull it off, but it won't budge. I tried to slowly remove it, but the grip got tighter by the minute…wait, what?!

I pulled out my phone quickly and flipped it open. I turned the screen to my foot and saw that it wasn't a tree root that caught my foot, it was a snake!

_**Nate's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I lazily reached for it on the bedside table and placed it to my ear. Realizing I haven't pressed the green button, I muttered something unintelligent and pressed it then put it back to my ear.

"Hn…" I said sleepily after yawning.

"Nate, this is Shane! Is Cait there?" I was suddenly wide awake at the mention of Caitlyn's name.

"No. Why? What happened to her? Is she alright?" I flooded him with questions I quickly sat up on my bed.

"Never mind…" He said then hung up.

I sighed thinking; _I have to talk to her._

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

I looked into the predator's eyes and saw that it wasn't 'cat-like', which meant it wasn't poisonous, but the fact that it can kill me by squeezing oxygen out of me still remains. Its grip on me was getting tighter by the second. I let out a small scream through my gritted teeth.

The snake was making its way higher, it climbed up to my thigh, and gave that a death grip too, making me scream louder now.

"AAAAHHHH!"

_**Mitchie's POV**_

Shane was comforting me while I paced back and forth in front of our cabin. He had just called Nate and found out she wasn't there.

We were both thinking of going into the woods when I heard a scream which immediately caught my attention.

"AAAAHHHH!"

It was a Caitlyn's scream. I would know, because I've only heard her scream once.

Shane heard it too, because right after I stopped pacing- after hearing it- he said, "Caitlyn."

Then, moving based on instincts, and feeling an adrenaline rush, I sprinted towards where I think I heard it.

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

I was ready to die. I mean, come on, the chances of me being saved were fifty-fifty, but if you asked me, I would happily choose death over life.

Now, the snake has pretty much made my leg swell, making it hard for me to stand. So I fell to the not-so-comfortable forest floor while leaning on the tree trunk. The snake let go of my leg and slithered its way to- either my arm or my head. But before it can come closer a figure had appeared behind me, making the snake crawl back to who-knows-where.

I held on to the trunk tight and tried to pull myself up, but I can't seem to feel my right leg, so that was useless. Then the shadowy figure spoke.

"CAITLYN!" I immediately recognized the voice as Mitchie's. She held me in a comforting, sister-like embrace and tried to pull me up. She was able to get me to stand…slightly. Then she called Shane to help her in helping me.

"Shane, could you carry her?" Mitchie asked him. Then out of the shadows, Shane stepped out and carried me- like a bride- while I protested.

"I'm fine and I'll walk. Besides, I'm heavy." I said, trying to convince them to put me down.

"You can't even stand up let alone walk." Mitchie said in an intimidated but worried tone. "Oh, and you are _not_ heavy." She quickly added.

Shane just snorted and said, "Yeah, you are as light as a feather."

We arrived at the cabin at around midnight. When we got there, Shane carefully put me down on my bed, while Mitchie, Ella, and Peggy sat around me. Jason headed out to get Brown, while Shane followed.

The pain was making it harder for me to stay awake…so I decided to fall into that long awaited slumber of mine.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Is she dead? Or maybe she just fainted....or maybe she is dead! Woah...

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: _**Again, it's summer, I'm enjoying eating ice cream all day long...

_**Thanks to: checkerboard-pineapple, AlysonNickJonas, StarGirl.281, ollyrin, Ms. NickJ, hpswst101, Mwhahahaha18**_ for reviewing!

**Note: Not all medical details here are facts.**

_

* * *

I was being beaten; someone kicked me in the stomach, making me curl into a ball, clutching my stomach in doing so. Someone then pulled me up using my hair, the person pulled me so that it could lower its flawless face to my bloody one. I soon recognized the person as Selena._

"_So, enjoying hell, Caitlyn?" She said, before shoving me off to one of her minions._

_As I tried to stand, my legs kept giving way, and I was about to give up, but the he arrived. HE helped me stand up, but for a totally different reason. HE didn't help me get rid of HER HE helped HER get rid of ME._

_Who was HE? HE was NATE GRAY…The man I think I love or loved_

_--_

When I woke up, I saw that I was in a white room.

_Ah…hell! My brain freaking hurts! Am I dead? 'Cause if I am, I want to learn how to haunt people, or at least give them nightmares…_

It took a few seconds for my brain to function properly and say that I was in a hospital or a clinic, since the place was small compared to the hospitals I've been to.

The door opened and in came a lady with raven black hair that was tied up in a bun; she had dark blue eyes and was dressed in the usual nurses' outfit.

"Good morning Ms. Gellar." She greeted me.

"Good morning." I mumbled, as I stared up at the ceiling. I tried to remember what happened, but my brain doesn't seem too eager to cooperate.

"Excuse me, but where am I and how long have I been here?" I asked, completely confused as to my whereabouts.

The nurse smiled at me before answering, "You're in a clinic, Ms. Gellar and-"

I cut her off and said, "Please, call me Caitlyn."

She nodded and continued, "You've been unconscious for about two days." She ended.

_Two. Freaking. Days._

"Oh…but where am I exactly?" I repeated me earlier question.

"You are still within the boundaries of Camp, but this place is a secluded one, so no one really knows of its existence." She explained.

I tried to sit up, but stopped when I realized something. I can't seem to feel my right foot and it was elevated and is bound up by a cast. Worried and confused, I asked.

"Excuse me, miss…"I trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Call me Clara."

"Excuse me Ms. Clara, but how is it that I can't feel my right foot?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you have twisted your right ankle miss- I mean, Caitlyn." I looked at her with a very, very, shocked expression.

"B-but how?" I asked, clearly bewildered that I have broken my foot.

"It seems that when your foot was strangled by the snake, you kept on squirming and turning that made the snakes grip tighter, making it harder for blood to reach your foot. When you were finally released, you might not have noticed it, but your foot got stuck on a tree root that was sticking out, and when you tried to pull yourself up, your foot was still stuck causing you to twist your ankle."

I nodded and was about to go back to sleep when…

"CAITLYN!"

"Are you alright?"

"Does anything hurt?"

I quickly opened my eyes and saw that Mitchie, Peggy, and Ella on the doorway, breathing heavily as they looked at me with concerned faces and behind them was Clara, she was leaving, and was clearly surprised at what they had done.

"How'd you know I was awake?" I asked. They came closer and Mitchie spoke up.

"We didn't." She giggled.

"Wait…you always enter like that?" I asked them again.

"Not _always_." Ella said.

"Only when we want you to wake up!" Peggy said happily.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at them. Even though they have weird ways of showing they care, they still were my best friends.

"So…" Mitchie began, but before any of them could speak, the door opened and the voice of Grey filled the room.

"How's sleeping ugly?" He questioned loudly.

I cleared my throat to get his attention before saying, "I'm fine, butt-ugly."

He put a hand to his chest, feigning hurt and I just smirked.

"I see almost everyone is back to normal." Jason suddenly said, causing me to turn my head towards his direction.

Finally realizing something was wrong with his statement, I questioned, "What do you mean _almost_ everyone?"

"Well I wouldn't say things are normal with Nate and Selena be -" He suddenly yelped out; "Ow!" when Ella elbowed him in the stomach.

Curious, I tried to ask for more information.

"What's going on with Nate and Selena?" They didn't answer, so I tried to analyze their faces for answers, still no answers though.

Defeated, I changed the subject, a bit.

"So guys, what happened in the two days that I was out?" I asked them with a smile.

They looked at me with worried expressions on their faces and I knew something was wrong.

"Cait," Mitchie started as she went from my right to my left and placed a hand on my forehead before continuing, "You weren't out for two days. You were unconscious for a whole week."

"WHAT?!" I burst out loud. Before anybody could say something, the door opening caught our attention.

"In come the devil and her minion." I heard Peggy whisper. Mitchie shot her a look and she immediately shut up. As if on cue, Selena and Nate entered the room. Let me rephrase that to what I think it looked like.

As if on cue, Selena dragged Nate into the room.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hopefully, I'll be updating quickly again. HOPEFULLY.

Anyways,

**REVIEW!**


	13. During Caitlyn's Slumber Part 1

_**A/N:**_ Again, forgive me for not updating recently... but my spoiled brat of a cousin was getting on my nerves.

There will be about two, three, or maybe even four chapters of explaining what has been happening during Caitlyn's slumber.

**_Thanks to: __ActingBlonde , Mwahahahaha18 , Mr. Nick and Mrs. Alyson Jonas , .ConverseWithMyDress. , Ms. NickJ , NickLilly4ever , hpstsw101_** for reviewing!

_**

* * *

The day before Caitlyn's awakening**_

_**Mitchie's POV**_

I looked at my best friend who was lying still, asleep, here in this clinic. When I found out she was going to be alright, I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Mitchie, we better go, the campers are coming in tomorrow, remember?" Peggy said as she poked her head into the door. I nodded and stood up, gave a last look at Caitlyn and headed towards the door.

"Where are the others?" I asked Peggy as we got out of the clinic.

"Shane's waiting for us outside our cabin, Jason and Ella are having 'a few moments to themselves'" She said, putting air quotes to the phrase; 'a few moments to themselves'.

--

Shane and I were sitting on my bed, while Peggy was sitting on hers, which was located across the room from mine.

We were thinking up dance routines Shane should teach to his class when Gomez and Nate entered our cabin.

"Hello Mitchie, Shane, Peggy!" She said with an obviously fake cheerful tone.

"Hi Selena, Nate…" Shane trailed off.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"We just have an announcement to make." She said while batting her eyelashes.

"But love, don't you think it would be better if we announced it while Jason, Ella and Caitlyn are here?" Nate looked like he was trying to convince his girlfriend.

"Oh you're right…" She paused, then turned to him to say, "Why don't you look for Caitlyn, Jason and Ella, I'll stay here to talk to the girls for a while." He nodded and left without a word.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I think I'll go get a drink." I stood up, and was about to walk towards the door when she said, "Where's Gellar?" in a very serious tone.

"She's off exploring." Shane answered curtly.

"Exploring? Gellar knows this place like the back of her hand. She doesn't need to go 'exploring.'" She said as she made her way outside.

"Mitchie, I thought you wanted a drink?" Peggy asked when Gomez was finally out of hearing range.

"I think I'll have a drink later." I answered, and then sat back down again.

Shane turned to me and asked, "Why?"

"If I take a step out of this room, she might think I'm spying on her or something." I answered.

A minute later, Gomez finally came in and sat on one of the stools located near the door. We didn't speak, we were all just studying her, and each time she glanced at us, I would start playing rock paper scissors with Peggy.

Moments later, Nate came back with Jason and Ella behind him.

"They said Caitlyn wanted to be alone, so I'll tell her later." Shane and I nodded while Peggy just continued filing her nails.

Jason and Ella proceeded to sit on Ella's bed, which was located beside Peggy's and across Caitlyn's.

"So…" Peggy began as she put her nail file on top of her bedside table.

"What's the big announcement?" Shane asked, placing his chin on top of my head.

Nate moved towards Selena and enveloped her in a hug.

"Selena and I are…" Nate stopped for a few seconds, but before he could continue, Ella interrupted, saying, "Breaking up?"

"Building my birdhouse?" _- Jason_

"Going to have dance competition?" _– Peggy_

I smiled at the thought of Nate dancing.

"No. No. And No." Gomez said to each of them.

"We're getting…" Before she could finish, Dee La Duke entered the room.

"Sorry for intruding, but I just wanted to inform you that the clinic called and guess what?" She paused before saying, "she's showing signs of waking up!" She said with joy. I jumped from my bed and raced to the door, where Dee quickly took hold of my shoulders.

"I'm going to go see her." I said with desperate-ness in my voice.

"I'm sorry Mitchie, but you aren't aloud to go there yet." I sighed and began to loosen up as she removed her grasp from my shoulders.

I felt a hand on my back and heard Shane's voice say, "Thanks for informing us, Dee." And with that she left.

I hurriedly went back to my bed with Shane following behind me.

"Who's in the clinic?" Nate asked.

"Oh…uhmm…" I stuttered as I began thinking of what to say.

"It's one of the birdhouse makers I asked for, sadly, he hit his head, _hard_ so we had to bring him there." Jason explained.

"He? Dee said 'she.'" Gomez said. "Well anyways, the big announcement is…"

"We're getting married!" They exclaimed happily in unison.

My head leaned forward, my jaw dropped and my eyes fell on to the floor! _(Not literally, of course)_

My fists were clenching, and I was about to give Gomez a smack on that pretty little head of hers when Peggy started clapping. Soon, everybody else joined in too. Well, everybody except me.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Shane stop clapping and lean over to my ear and whisper, "Let's go for a canoe ride." The way he said it was in a suggestive manner.

I simply nodded and we got up and left, with Gomez and Nate staring at our backs... and who knows? They might even be glaring at us for suddenly leaving during their 'big announcement'.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Tell me if you want something to happen... Of course, **REVIEW!**


	14. During Caitlyn's Slumber Part 2

_**A/N: **_**Thank you to; _.ConverseWithMyDress. , hpswst101 , MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009_ for reviewing.**

This chapter is somehow just a filler...so don't expect much here... =p**  
**

* * *

"Are we really going to go for a canoe ride?" I asked my fiancé.

"No, I'm just going to push you off the dock and watch you swim back." He said in a sarcastic tone, I smiled and playfully punched him. "But seriously though, why don't we just sit by the lake?" He suggested, this time a far away look on his face as he stared out at the lake.

We sat at the same spot he sang "Gotta Find You" to me. I smiled at the memory and decided that this was better than a canoe ride.

"Do you remember the time I sang to you?" He suddenly asked, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah… and I still think you sound different…" I began.

"Than your old cookie-cutter pop star stuff." We said together I giggled and he just smiled.

He stared out to the lake again, and this time, I did too.

"You know, I don't get it…" He said that far-away tone back in his soothing voice.

"Get what?" I asked, oblivious to what he meant.

"I don't get how Nate and Caitlyn could go on like this." He answered.

"I know… I mean, it's obvious they're perfect for each other…but…" I said, understanding what he meant by his previous statement.

_I can't seem to put into words to describe what's going on at the moment._

"If you don't mind me saying, they're both kind off dumb." He stated, a small smile escaping his lips.

"Don't worry, I agree with you." I turned to face him with a smile. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to take a look at Caitlyn." I said, the worry I felt, escaping me.

He nodded and we both stood up and left for Caitlyn.

_**With Jason…**_

_**Jason's POV**_

"Hey, honey, I have to go. I have to start planning our wedding after all." Selena said, placing a long and sloppy kiss on my brother lips. I made a disgusted face to Peggy and Ella, making both of them to giggle, while Nate glared at me when Selena finally left.

"I'm sorry; I have to go talk to Caitlyn about something." Peggy excused herself, exciting the door.

"Oh yeah! Wait for me! I was going to borrow her lap top!" Ella called out, as she made her to the door after placing a gentle kiss on my cheek, making blush…slightly.

"Jase," I turned to Nate when I heard my nickname.

"Where _is_ Caitlyn?" He asked his voice full of worry.

"I'm not really sure." I lied. We had all agreed to keep Caitlyn's whereabouts confidential from Nate, because we knew how Selena could take advantage of that.

"Okay." Nate answered.

"I'm going to go visit the birdhouse person." I said, as I left Nate.

Once I was out of his sight, I heaved a sigh of relief. I'm relieved because he didn't find out I'm lie-ing.

_I must be a pretty convincing person_

_**Mitchie's POV**_

"When do you think Sleeping ugly's prince realize he loves her?" Shane said as we entered Caitlyn's room.

I smiled and shook my head at his question, but then realized I've been thinking the same thing… except for the 'ugly' part though.

"You should stop calling her names, you know." I said in my best friends' defense.

I sat on the chair by Caitlyn's right, while Shane sat on her left.

He pouted, saying, "Why should I stop calling her names? She's the bigger bully you know." He said, his voice getting smaller, like a baby boy's. I laughed at his childishness, but realized that's one of the things I love about him.

_**

* * *

A/N: Here are a few previews to upcoming events... This is my gift to all of you, because I love all of you!  
**_

_**

* * *

Preview…**_

"_Caitlyn! Get. Yourself. Together!" Mithie roared._

"_Caitlyn is not a soft-hearted princess!" Ella exclaimed._

"_Yeah! She's an ice queen!" Shane yelled.

* * *

_

_We can never be…so go celebrate!

* * *

_

"_Do you, Nathaniel Gray, take Selena Gomez, to be your wife, through thick and thin, for better, for worse, till death do you part." The priest's voice echoed throughout the whole church._


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Thank you to the reviewers: checkerboard-pineapple , hpswst101 , .ConverseWithMyDress. , Mwhahahaha18 , MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 !**_

_**

* * *

Caitlyn's POV**_

_It was Beach Jam… and Selena decided to screech for the campers… At least that's what Mitchie said. I wasn't there, because I was getting my cast removed. I got there in time for Brown's announcement;_

"_Campers, as you some of you may already know, we're going to have a masquerade ball, instead of having a jam, at the end of the summer." Everyone cheered, shouted, whistled._

Today is just a regular day, I'm eating lunch with my _best_ friends, having fun with them, and not even paying attention to anything they've said.

_I'm the worst friend anyone could have…I know!_

"Hello, earth to Caitlyn!" Mitchie said, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my small trance and tried to join in the conversation.

"So, what are we talking about again?" I asked with a smile.

"Jason says he can build a birdhouse in ten minutes, while Ella doesn't think he can finish it in even an hour." Peggy points out.

"Well that's easy to settle." I said with a smirk.

"I know…" Mitchie says knowingly.

"Yeah, Ella just has to agree with Jason. I mean… everyone knows; boys _are_ better than girls." Shane says with his signature smirk.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. I-use-hairspray-more-than-my-girlfriend-ever-will?" I ask him, standing up in the process.

"Only if my fair maiden agrees Ms. I-always-wear-bright-colors-so-people-will-notice." He said, looking at Mitchie for the 'fair maiden' part and looking at me for the latter.

"Why don't we make it a contest?!" Ella and Peggy chimed. Mitchie giggled for God-knows-what reason.

"What kind of contest?" Jason asked.

I looked at Mitchie and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"A birdhouse building contest!" Mitchie and I exclaimed together, "Jinx!" we said, again, in unison, making most of the people in the dining hall turn to us. Shane started laughing, and soon, so did, Ella, Jason, Peggy, Mitchie, and me.

I'm pretty sure everyone in the dining hall was looking at us, but I didn't care. I _am_ Caitlyn Gellar; I'm supposed to be loud. When the laughter finally died down, we agreed to talk about the challenge tonight in the guys' cabin.

Mitchie and I don't have a class after lunch, so we decided to help Shane out with his dance class.

"So, what are you teaching them today?" I asked with a smile.

"Well… since there's a ball, how about the waltz…" He suggested, opening the door for me and Mitchie. No one has arrived yet, because we arrived five minutes early.

"How about something better…" I mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Yeah! Like… uhmm… the one in High School Musical…or Hairspray…or Grease!" Mitchie offered... with a smile of course.

"Mitch, you know I care about you right?" Shane said slowly. "But you have to stop watching Musicals!" He exclaimed, with a red face that matched his red shirt, making me laugh. Mitchie laughed too, making him ask, "What's so funny?" with a confused look on his face, which definitely didn't complement the pink blush he still held, making me and Mitchie laugh even harder.

We only stopped laughing when we realized some of the students coming in.

"Guys, this is Mitchie and Caitlyn." He said nodding to Mitchie and me.

A chorus of "It's MITCHIE!" "It's really her!" "It's Caitlyn…the producer!" "They really are best friends!" filled the room.

Shane cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention, before saying, "They'll be helping me teach you how to dance… with partners!" He said with a smile, directed to Mitchie.

"Everybody, we'll teach you the steps slowly, but we're going to show you what you'll be learning." Shane announced.

"We'll choose your partners." Shane said; taking the clipboard from the table I was sitting on.

Groans were heard from the whole room, ending only when Shane said, "Don't worry; your partners in class are just for practice and the presentation, other than that, you can have other partners." Everybody heaved a long sigh of relief and Shane began calling out the names of the partners.

When he finally finished, he asked Mitchie to come over and for me to start the music. I pressed play on the iPod connected to the loud speakers and heard the song "Right Here Right Now" from the movie, "High School Musical3".

It started off as Shane asking Mitchie to dance, she obliged, and they started making their own moves to the song. If I'm not mistaken, they're lip-singing right now.

I turn to the campers and see them looking at the couple in awe. Soon, everyone else was trying their best to follow their steps, but it looks like they need to work on a few more things, like the speed and some steps.

When the song ended, the two started teaching the kids slowly. I on the other hand, couldn't care less, about what their doing. Besides, the only reason I came here was to spend time with Mitchie and away from the _other_ engaged couple.

I felt my phone vibrate and quickly dug it out of my pocket. I looked to find a message from mom.

_How u doing Caitlyn? I do hope u r doing well… Does ur ankle feel better? Call me b4 u go 2 bed, k?_

–_Love, mom_

I shook my head at the message, thinking, _same old mom, still worries about me too much for my own good._

"Cait!" I looked up to find the source of the voice to be none other than my best friend, Mitchie. I slid my phone back into my pocket and walked towards her.

"What's up Mitch?" I ask with curiosity. She grabs my wrist and pulls me closer so our backs were facing the campers.

'We want to talk to you.' She whispers.

'Who's we?'

'Me and Shane.'

'What about?'

'We need you to help us teach the campers, dwarf.' I heard a familiarly, annoying voice say from behind me.

Ignoring Shane's comment, I whispered, 'I'll need a partner if I'm going to help you.'

'Shane will be your partner.' As much as I hate how that sounds, I guess it's better than having doing nothing.

'Then who'll be yours?' I asked her.

She looked at me, then to the door and then back to me mouthing, 'sorry'. I looked at the door only to find the person I've been trying to avoid.

* * *

_**A/N: **_I was just thinking... Should Caitlyn and Nate _have_ a "Happily Ever After"? You see, I'm having second thoughts about it...

Anyways, **REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to the incredibly wonderful reviewers; _**MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 , hpswst101 , .ConverseWithMyDress. , checkerboard-pineapple , NickLilly4ever , tic tac toe 03 , ms. Nickj , StarBucks Kisses , StoriesandStuff123**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, I do own the plot and the OC which is the brother of Caitlyn**.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

There, leaning on the door frame was none other than, Nathaniel Gray. He was sweating, and even panting a bit, from what I can see, all of those indicating he ran.

I was about to make a run for the back door located behind one of the speakers when Shane caught my arm, holding it in a tight grip. I looked over at Mitchie, hoping to find help, only to be given a sympathetic look. I finally gave up and decided to help.

Shane finally let go and, not realizing Nate had advanced forward, when I fully turned around, he was only a foot or two away from me.

"Hey." He said. Ignoring him, I walked towards one part of the room.

"Let's start!" Mitchie said with another one of her smile.

"Everybody, pair up!" Shane yelled, loud enough for everybody in the room to hear. The campers became quiet and began to stand beside their assigned partners. In no time, Mitchie's idiot of a fiancé is already in front of me.

"It isn't Mitchie's fault you know." He said, as he bowed with his left hand behind him and his right hand in front of me, a gesture of asking me to dance, his face never looking down.

"I know…" I said, before curtseying and placing my left hand in his right. "…Because it's yours." I quickly added, as I placed my right hand on his left shoulder and he placed his right on my waist.

"Me?!" He whispered in a surprised tone.

"Let's talk later." I whispered in a stern voice, before he could say anything else.

He nodded and we began to dance, from behind him, I could see Mitchie and Nate talking. Nate looked very serious and Mitchie was facing him, so I can only see the back of her head, and she was nodding. I lost sight of them when Shane spun me around and we exchanged places.

_**Nate's POV**_

"She hates me right now doesn't she?" I asked Mitchie, placing my left hand on her waist and she placed her right on my shoulder.

She nodded in response to my question before saying, "You did break your promise, so it's just fair that she hates you right know, but she'll get over it… I think" She said and we started dancing.

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

It was strange… after the class, Nate seemed to be debating something in his head, because at one point, he'll be smiling, and the next, he'll be frowning, than later, it's like he'll kill you if you get with in ten feet of him.

I walked out of the room to wait for Mitchie outside. While waiting, I took my phone out and dialed my brother's number.

I placed my phone against my ear and waited for my brother to pick up. On the third ring, I heard his voice on the other end.

"_Caitlyn, what's up? Is everything wrong? Are you in pain?"_

I rolled my eyes at his usual greeting. "Hello to you to, Kyle. As usual, the sky is _up_ and _most_ things are _wrong_ and I am emotionally in _pain_."

"_Who's the cause?"_ I could just picture his fists clenching.

"The devil."

"_Oh, so why call me?"_

"I don't know. It just seems to be the right thing to do."

"_Ri-ight…oh yeah, mom said that when you come home to get the dress you're going to meet your new boy friend."_

"What!" I yelled into my phone. I'll explain about this part later.

"_Hey! Don't yell at me! It was all her idea!"_

"You could've stopped it, you know!"

"_I tried, but I think you'll like the person she chose… 'Cause this time, I had his background checked."_

Heaving a sigh of frustration I mumble a 'good bye' before hanging up.

The boyfriend thing is my parents' way of trying to help me find love. Little do they know, I already found the person I love, and he is engaged to the queen of bitches.

Right after I placed my phone back into my pocket, Nate stepped out of the door.

_Great._ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Cait." He said with that toothy grin of his.

"Hey." I mutter.

_You're strong Caitlyn…You will not get mad…control your temper…control…control…_

"So, what are you doing here?" He asks, coming closer as he did so.

_Avoiding you…_

"Just waiting for Mitch and egg-face to come out." I answer with a slight smile.

"After all this time, you still call him that." He says, somewhat like he is in a trance of some sort.

"Yeah, just like all this time I kept the promise I made to my best friend." I mutter underneath my breath, hoping he didn't hear it. Before he could say anything, the door opened, revealing Shane with an arm draped over Mitchie's shoulder and both of them bearing worried looks on their faces.

_Eavesdroppers… I'll deal with them later._

"We have to go guys, remember, the contest!" I said, quickly making my way past the trio and down the small flight of stairs.

"What contest?" Nate asked.

_Oh yeah. He wasn't there. He was with his whore._

I didn't answer, but I heard the words, "Jason, bird, and Shane" being said by Mitchie. I tuned them out, only coming back to Earth when I heard Nate say, "Can I come?"

Without thinking, I suddenly yelled, "NO!"

"Why not?" He questioned. My back was towards him, but I could just see the sadness on his face.

"Don't you have to plan your wedding?" I ask, hope filling my voice.

"Yeah, but Mitchie and Shane are getting married too, you know." He somewhat retorted.

"Uh, Nate, we already told you we were going to have the wedding next year, in the fall." Mitchie interjected.

"What? When did you give me this bit of information?" Nate asked, becoming weary.

"Dude, we told you that, when Caitlyn was in a coma, a week ago!" Shane said in an annoyed- _wait WHAT?! I thought the coma thing was in a low profile?!_ _Shane is so dead!

* * *

_

_**A/N:**_ About the 'happy ending' thing... I'm not telling you weather or not they'll have it, but since I got a lot of reveiws, I want to give out a little preview about the next chapter...

**_Connect 3 breaking up!_**

**_Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres engaged!_**

**_Nate Gray and Selena Gomez engaged!_**

**_Jason Gray planning a proposal?_**

As always, **REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to all the loyal reviewers; **_MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 , hpswst101 , .ConverseWithMyDress. , ollyrin , .._**

* * *

I turned to face them, and while I was doing so, I heard Shane mutter an "oops," and an, "OW!" for when Mitchie had hit him in the head.

"You were in a coma?" Nate asked, his facial features turning into a frown.

"No," I denied. "That idiot is just pulling your leg." I say, trying my best to laugh.

"You're lying." He states, his frown turning into a look of sadness. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't have to know." I said, my voice getting lower, as I stared at the ground.

"But we're-" He was cut-off by Shane who was saying, "You guys settle this later, and I'm dead serious, Caitlyn, Nate, you two sort things out later, 'cause we can't have this problem during the day, when we're supposed to be teaching campers." In a very serious manner, this was very out of character for him.

"He's right. Caitlyn, let's go." Mitchie said, approaching me. Then, when she was beside me, she turned to her fiancé, and said, "You two, unlike us, don't have a class to teach, so we'll be leaving you." And with a final wave, she took hold of my wrist and we left.

When I was sure we were out of hearing range, I said, "Thanks." to Mitchie.

"No prob, you would've done the same for me." She replied with a smile.

_**With Shane and Nate**_

_**Narrator's POV**_

When the two females had left, Shane walked closer to his brother with a sympathetic look etched in his features. He placed a hand on Nate's shoulder. Nate took hold of his brother's wrist and briskly removed the older Gray's hand, turning to face him in the process.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Nate said; his expression set in a glare that was aimed towards the brother he considered as his best friend.

"Like she said, you didn't have to know." Shane answered, keeping his calm, yet concerned composure.

"What!" Nate yelled in a frustrated manner. "I have the right to know, I'm her best friend!" He said with such anger, that he vigorously grabbed his brother's shirt and pulled him close.

Shane pushed his sibling off as he felt his anger mount to its peak. "Some best friend you are…" Shane muttered to himself.

"Mitchie set you up to this didn't she? She told you to hide this from me so one day I'll find out and you'll be able to frame Selena – _my fiancé, you're soon-to-be-sister-in-law_." Nate said; frowning as he looked at the person he used to look up to.

That was it, Nate crossed the line when he started to talk about the girl who held a special place in Shane's heart. This time, it was Shane's turn to grab hold of Nate's shirt and pull him close, saying, "Don't you dare talk about _my fiancé _in that way."

Nate simply smirked before saying, "I'll stop if you tell me what you meant when you said, _'some best friend you are.' _And how come_ I _didn't have to know_._"

"If you really were her best friend, then you wouldn't have broken a promise. And if you did break a promise, you would've said sorry, but _no,_ you just had to come waltzing in the clinic, telling her you're engaged to Selena Gomez with a big smile on your face. You didn't even hear out if she liked the idea or not!"

To say Nate was shocked would be an understatement, he felt guilty, worried, nauseous, concerned, miserable, and most importantly, he realized Shane was right.

Finally letting go of his brother, Shane said, "Was that enough for you, or do you want more?"

He didn't get a reply though. Instead, he was ignored, and was left alone by his brother.

Unknown to the two Connect 3 members, someone was there to witness their bickering and that someone just happened to have a camera.

_**The next day**_

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

"I still can't believe Jason proposed to you when we beat him!" Mitchie said in awe to Ella.

"I know! I was so surprised!" She said in a very dreamy voice while blushing.

"Hey guys, look at this!" I told them, the pair sat on either side of me, while from my laptop, I read aloud;

_**Connect 3 breaking up?**_

_In the photos above, we can see Shane Gray holding his brother's shirt rather roughly. And on some others, it would be Nate Gray holding the other's shirt. And judging from the looks of it, he was also shouting, while most of you would think they're probably making a new music video, well you're wrong. These photos were taken after one of Shane Gray's Hip Hop classes at the renowned music camp which is Camp Rock. The source says they were fighting about a certain music producer named Caitlyn Gellar, which we all know as well-known singer, Mitchie Torres' best friend and close friend to our favorite brothers. What could the outcome of this fight be? We'll know more, hopefully, soon._

_**Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres engaged!**_

_In the lighter side of things, the anonymous source told us that during the duo are bickering; Shane Gray-C3 singer- had defended Mitchie Torres-well known singer- as his fiancé! The truth to this story is yet to be revealed._

_**Nate Gray and Selena Gomez engaged!**_

_It seems that not only Shane has the idea of marriage in his head, Nate Gray-C3 singer and guitarist- was also said to have shouted that he and Selena Gomez-singer and actress- are engaged!_

_**Jason Gray, planning a proposal?**_

_In the above photo, you can see a picture of Ella Pador, a well known music personality, and Jason Gray, the guitarist and eldest among C3, getting comfortable with each other on one of the swings by the lake. Could she be the reason for Jason's sudden disappearance from the gossip radar?_

_Thanks to a wonderful source, we have a lot of facts to give out to you today!_

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh."

I looked up from my laptop only to see my friends gaping like a fish out of water. I cleared my throat for them to snap out of it, and thankfully, they did.

"How'd that get there?" Mithcie exclaimed in an alarmed voice.

"Was the first one true?" Ella asked, in a troubled way as she began sucking on her lower lip.

"I hope not…" I said guiltily.

Before anyone else in the room could speak, someone had entered the room which was none other than… Connect 3…yahoo… NOT!

* * *

_**A/N:**_ ... XD Thanks to all the reveiws! As for "Do Ilove You?" I hope to be updating that within the next week!

**REVIEW!** (Even if you hate it)


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thanks . , hpswst101 , .. , tic tac toe 03 and MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 for reviewing!**_

By the way, congratulations to Kevin Jonas and Danielle Delasea! I don't think I spelled that correctly... Anyways, on to the story!

_

* * *

Before anyone else in the room could speak, someone had entered the room which was none other than… Connect 3…yahoo… NOT!_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shane said with a happy and excited voice. Without asking my permission, Mitchie took my laptop and handed it too Shane. Jason and Nate read it too, and when they finished, their eyes had popped out, as Shane handed my laptop to Mitchie, who in turn, handed it back to me.

"So…" Jason began.

"Was the first one true?" Ella asked in a troubled manner.

Sooner than anyone could converse, the door opened and Peggy entered the room. "What first one?" She asked.

And again, without _my_ permission, Ella handed _my_ laptop to Peggy.

"It's not true, is it?" Peggy asked in a nervous tone as she hands my laptop back to me and sits down while doing so.

"Well…" Shane started hesitantly, while scratching his head.

"It's true." Mitchie suddenly states.

Everyone's head turns to her and she says, "I think I can tell when something happens to my future husband and brother-in-law."

"You have a point there, Mitch." I said, in agreement with my best friend.

"Thanks Cait." She says with a small laugh.

"So?" Ella says.

"Is it true?" Jason finishes.

"We need to hear it from you two, you know." Peggy states.

"Fine." Nate said with a defeated sigh.

"It happened, but we didn't know someone was watching." Shane supplemented, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We believe you." Peggy says passively.

"Yeah, but I don't believe you're fight has anything to do with me." I said as I closed my laptop and leaned on the wall, closing my eyes as well.

"Actually…" Nate began apprehensively, making my eyes shoot wide open.

"Uh, yeah…" Shane scratched his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Shane… what is it?" Mitchie said, her voice scarily low… and not to mention dark.

"We…sort…of…" They both didn't know what to say.

"HeSaidThere'sNoReasonForHimToBeYourBestFriend!" Shane spitted out in one breath, while receiving a curious glance form Ella, Peggy and Jason and a surprised look from Mitchie and me and a glare and smack on the head from Nate.

"Was that true?" Peggy asked in a questioning manner.

Avoiding everyone's gaze, Nate gave a small nod, earning a gasp from Jason and Ella.

"What happened?" Jason asked more curious than alarmed.

A series of "well…uh…ahem…" came from Shane and Nate. Seeing as they couldn't answer, I focused my attention on the door instead. And as if on cue, Selena entered the room!

_Such perfect timing!_

"Hi guys!" She said eagerly.

_Too eagerly…_

"Guess what?" She asked, and sooner than anyone could even answer, she answered it herself, "Nate and I could get married on the same day as the ball!"

My jaw dropped! And I'm guessing so did Mitchie's, Shane's, Ella's, and Peggy's!

"That's great honey!" Came the voice of Nate who ended the dreary silence. He came over to his fiancé, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making me cringe.

Luckily, during this exchange of _'love'_, my phone rang, alerting me of a call. I reached over to the bedside table and pressed the green button on the phone.

"Hello?" I said as I turned, so that no one could see me talking to the caller.

I heard shuffling form the other side before my sister-in-law greeted me. _"Hi, little sis!"_ I smiled at the sound of her carefree and slightly loud and dreamy voice.

"Hi Anna!" I greeted with pure happiness in my voice.

"_Caity, did you see the Hot Tunes website?"_ I rolled my eyes, it was very typical for Anna to talk gossip. Honestly, I think she talks more gossip than the gossip queen, Tess, herself!

"Yeah, you mean the C3 thing, right? I saw it." I said, my head tilting to the side.

"_I don't think we're talking about the same thing…"_ A look of confusion came across my face.

"The fight, right?" I asked, somewhat scared of what she has to say.

"_Well… sure…that's news too… but I was talking about the newest post about Selena and Nate getting married on the same day as the ball, and all campers are invited!" _She cooed.

"Oh, haven't seen that one yet… wait a minute and I'll look." I said, placing my phone in between my head and my shoulder.

"_I should go, I have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes! Bye!" _She said then hang up. I placed my phone back down on the bedside table and looked around. Seeing as everyone finally left me alone, I reopened my laptop.

I opened my web browser, typed in Hot Tune's website, and for the second time this day, my eyeballs fell out of my eye sockets.

_**Gomez – Gray wedding, will be held on Camp Rock!**_

_Selena Gomez, herself told us that She and her future husband, Nate Gray, will have their wedding on the final day of camp, July 1__st__, in which all of the campers and their family, are invited! She also said that Caitlyn Gellar and her best friend, Mitchie, are her bridesmaids for the wedding! She also said that the wedding can be watched live on Hot Tunes! So everybody, mark your calendars!_

_

* * *

**A/N:**_** REVIEW!**_  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**_ People... I am very, very disappointed in you... I thank you, _**hpswst101**_ for being the most loyal reviewer there is...

Anyways... here's the next chapter! Oh yeah if I don't get at least two reviews... I won't be posting the next one... SERIOUSLY!

* * *

I gasped and reached my phone to dial my best friend's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"_Hello? Caitlyn?"_ She asked, sounding panicked.

"Mitch, you've got to come here… quick!" I said… more like demanded.

She hang up the phone, which was kind of rude if you asked me, and the next thing I knew someone burst through the door.

And a chorus of; "What's wrong?", "Are you okay?", and "What happened?" filled the room.

At the door Mitchie, Ella and Peggy were looking around, and they seemed relieved to see me smirking at them.

"I thought something happened to you!" Mitchie exclaimed as she walked over to me and engulfed me in a big bear hug.

"So, what's the news?" I heard someone ask from the door. Mitchie let go of me and I caught glimpse of Shane's girly hair and Jason's too.

"Look," I said as I spun my lap top around for all of them to see. Realizing something, I spoke up, "Where're Nate and Selena?"

"They're out there…somewhere…" Peggy sounded like she was hesitating to tell me something. Deciding to disregard it, I stood up to stretch. When I was done I looked to see if they finished reading it.

"That's like… three topics… about Nate in one day!" Jason said in a school-girl voice, making Ella giggle.

"He almost beat my record!" Shane said in mock horror, pointing to the laptop.

"And what _is_ your record?" asked Peggy.

"Four." He said, holding out four of his finger to Peggy.

"Oh yeah!" Mitchie and I exclaimed.

"There was the time you bought all the hair care products for you world tour." Ella began.

"The second one was when you almost hit another car because you were to busy talking to Mitchie on the phone, with all those products in the backseat." Peggy added.

"The third was when you were hitting on the female cop, so she could just let you go…" Mitchie added with a small laugh.

And finally I ended with the funniest one of all, "Then the last one was when you were released from the station and had a fresh coat of make-up on your face!" I said, trying my hardest not to laugh to hard, as the image of Shane with a rosy red cheek, red lips as well, and mascara, eye liner and a purple eye shadow to finish it off.

He looked some sort of a clown, that day two years ago. And no one, among the seven of us, forgot about those four things.

"It's nice when it's like this." Ella pointed out when the laughter died down.

"Hm?" Peggy asked out of confusion… I think.

"Laughing, I mean. There are a lot of things happening right now. Honestly, I think Caitlyn's had it the worse among all of us." Ella said with unease in her voice.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine, I'm strong!" I said as I brought my arms up in an attempt to show any muscles I have, which I don't.

"You're the craziest best friend I've ever had." Mitchie said with amusement.

"What time is it?" Peggy suddenly asked as she yawned.

"It's ten in the evening… oh shoot…" Jason muttered.

"We better get back to our cabin." Shane said. Shane gave Mitchie a kiss on the cheek and hug; he waved at me, Ella and Peggy. Jason on the other hand, kissed Ella on the forehead and a hug; he also hugged me, Mitchie and Peggy.

Finally, they bid good bye and goodnight and left.

I turned off my laptop, closed it and sat on my bed once more, while Mitchie and Ella went to theirs, Peggy went to where the light switch was located and turned of the lights, saying; "Night everyone!"

I finally lie down on my cot, and fell into a, luckily, dreamless sleep.

_**Two weeks later…**_

Tomorrow is the day we get to go home and pick up our dress. You're probably thinking, why we didn't just bring the dress when we first came here, well, Brown said there would be a big risk of it getting dirty, which was true so we all left it there.

"Hey Cait, ready to go?" Mitchie asked as she got out of our cabin.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're the one I'm waiting for" before helping her with her bags.

The original plan wasC3, Mitchie, Ella, Peggy, and even Selena will go to my house and stay there for the week, because that's where we dropped our costumes off, during the summer.

Sadly, it was changed, instead of going to my house; we will be going to Selena's where we will buy the gowns for 'the grand wedding'. And then we will get my house to pick up the costumes.

My heart ached every time I saw or heard about the wedding of Nathaniel, _my_ Nathaniel and… as hard as it is to admit, _his_ Selena.

I loaded Mitchie's bag in the limo and went inside, where Ella and Peggy sat beside each other. Shane and Jason had a different limo, and so did Nate and Selena… all Selena's request of course.

"Hey Cait!" They greeted me excitedly, making me smile.

"You sure you're okay?" Mitchie asked as she got in and closed the door.

I've been having a sore throat recently, which is weird because I don't shout as often as I laugh.

I nodded and uncapped a bottle of water. I drank some and let out a loud; "aah" as the cool water refreshed my dry throat.

A few minutes later, we arrived at Selena's freakishly big mansion.

Five minutes later, the others arrived and we were let inside. Selena's and my house had one thing in common, it both smelled like flowers.

You see, our mothers both loved to garden, especially to plant flowers… that is, when Selena's mom was still alive…And that's why I don't fight her…that much. She lost her mom because of Cancer when she was thirteen and her father died of Cardiac Arrest, so she was looked after by her brother, who just turned eighteen then.

"Hi Caitlyn!" Nate said, giving me genuine smile. All I could do though was give a small smile and nod as my heart sank.

Selena showed us to our rooms. We decided to have roommates. So it's Peggy and Ella, Shane, Jason and Nate,_ (Shane and Jason absolutely forbids Selena and Nate to be in the same room during the night)_ and Mitchie, Selena and me.

_This sucks!_

We went to play DDR… which went on from the after noon till before dinner, Shane against Nate, Mitchie against Jason, Ella against Peggy and me against Selena. I have to admit that was the most fun I had in a while…

_Selena might not be so bad…_

_So what?! You're going to go soft now?!_

_What's it to you?_

_I'm part of you…duh!_

_Whatever…I'm out of here._

I shook my head at the mini conversation I had in my mind. I was currently sitting on one of the couches in Selena's living room. I was alone in the living room, so I was surprised to feel someone sit beside me.

I quickly turned my head, and…

* * *

**_A/N:_REVIEW! **If you want an update...


	20. Caitlyn's House Caitlyn's POV

_**A/N:**_ Wow! I mean wow! I asked for two reviews, and you give me my favorite number! 7!

**Thanks to; _..._**_** , tic tac toe 03 , the-water-girlll , KoalaLynny , hpswst101 , VampireBunny5430 , MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 **_**for reviewing!**

_

* * *

I quickly turned my head, and…_my heart immediately sank… it was Nate.

"Hey." He said with one of that signature smile of his.

I gave a nod and said, "Mhm." After I said that we elapsed into silence. It wasn't the comforting silence I used to have with him, no, this time, it was awkward…

"I heard Selena chose you to be Maid of honor." He began, ending the deafening silence.

"Yeah…" I said, unsure of what else to say. "I better get going. I'll have to call Mike today." I saw him frown at the mention of Mike's name.

"Who's he?" He said, regaining the smile he once held.

"Old friend." I muttered before going up stairs, to the room that I shared with Selena Gomez and Mitchie Torres.

_Wow that actually rhymes…_

I wasn't completely lying when I said Mike was an old friend… if I told Nate Mike's last name, he'd remember Mike as one of his friends or rivals, in the music industry.

I took my phone out of my jean pocket and dialed Mike's number. He answered it on the fifth ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Mike. I was just wondering… I think I'll need someone to hold me up when the day comes…"

"_I understand, so I'll see you at Camp then, oh and Caitlyn, Anna's given birth."_ He said as if he always delivers this news to people, I on the other hand can't help but squeal.

"_Ouch! I do wish to still be able to hear the baby cry, so please don't do that again."_ He said, I mumbled an apology and he chuckled and said he was joking.

"Is it a girl?" I asked.

"_Nope, it's a boy!"_ He exclaimed, making me squeal yet again.

"_Is that Caitlyn?" _I heard some one from the other end ask; I immediately recognized the voice belonged to my brother.

"Yeah, it's me." I said aloud.

I heard some shuffling and then, _"You coming over?" _

"Friday." I said.

"_Oh, I have to go… having a child is not easy."_ He said as I heard the loud crying of a baby and footfalls getting farther and further. _"I'll have to help him… I'll be seeing you, love ya!"_ Mike said in a clearly glad voice.

"Love ya too!" I said and we hung up. The 'love ya' part is our secret code. We use it if we want to know if someone is pretending to be either of us.

I was about to place my phone in my pocket when the door flew open, making me drop my phone on the bed.

"We heard screaming!" Nate said, protectively, like he always does.

"What happened?!" Shane said in between breaths.

"I already told you guys, it was a squeal, not a scream!" Mitchie said, clearly annoyed.

"What's going on Cait?" Nate asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, I just found out Anna's given birth already." I said with a true smile. This time, it was Mitchie who squealed, grabbed my hands and jumped up and down, making me do the same thing as well.

I saw the expression on Shane's and Nate's faces change into happiness as Shane asked, "Girl or boy?"

"Boy!" I said, as Mitchie and I stopped our little happy dance.

Mitchie gave a "aw…" sound and Nate and Shane high-fived and said, "Yeah!"

_**Friday…**_

Friday came slowly. Unlike our departure of Camp Rock, we decided to ride a limo, together, which was surprisingly Selena's idea. Of course, al through out the drive, she was cuddled up so close to Nate. Who could blame them? Mitchie and Shane were like glued together, and so were Jason and Ella, Peggy was receiving text messages from time to time, which I could only guess was from Barron. And I, well I'm not doing much, just staring outside.

When we finally arrived at the familiar scenery, my heart leapt with excitement at the thought of seeing my family again. I smiled and once the limo stopped, I quickly got out and skipped to the door.

I could hear the others footsteps behind me, as I pulled out my key and inserted it in the keyhole. I turned it and pushed the door open. When the door was fully open, I could smell my favorite apple pie and the fresh scent of flowers.

I smiled even more as I saw my mom sitting on her favorite arm chair, my dad was sitting in his recliner, and my brother, sister-in-law and nephew was probably upstairs. And then there was Mike, his black hair totally messed up, his dark brown eyes were smiling, his lips were smiling, it's like everything about him was smiling, which was good… for me at least.

He surprised me by giving me big bear hug, like the one Jason gives, only this one is from a friend I haven't seen in a while.

When he finally let me go, I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to Mitchie in embarrassment. I said an apology out loud and ushered them into my home.

"Hello Mrs. Gellar," Mitchie said, giving a nod to my mom. "Mr. Gellar." She said with another nod, now to my dad. The others did the same too. I scanned my friends, to check we were all inside, so I could close the door.

While I did so, something fascinated me. It was Nate's glare that is directed at Mike. After closing the door I walked over to my parents.

I kissed my mom and dad on their cheeks and asked, "Where's Jordan?"

"He's in his room, with Anna and Jacob." Mike answered from behind me.

"Can we go see them?" Mitchie asked eagerly.

"Sure." Mike said as he led the way to my brother's room. Once we got there, Mike knocked on the door, and just as it opened, I was greeted by yet another big hug. This, time, I hugged back though, knowing it was my brother.

He let go of me and said, "Nice to see you again, cup cake." I cringed at the nickname.

I ended up smirking and saying, "Shut up, chocolate." He ignored my comment and smiled at my friends as Mike and I entered the room.

"Hi Smitchie, Jella, Nelena and Peggy!" He said as he waved to the couples.

Shane, Jason and Nate hugged their respective partners making Mitchie, Ella and even Selena, giggle. Peggy, on the other hand just smiled.

"I missed you." I heard someone say form behind me, as Mike's arms wrapped around my waist and his cheek was barely touching mine.

"I missed you too." I whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I leaned in to him, the feeling of someone being there for me is comforting.

Now don't get me wrong here. My feelings for Mike are like my feelings for Shane, like a really great friend, only deeper, but that is nowhere near my feelings for Nate.

Mike let go when my brother cleared his throat and when everyone was staring at us.

"Where's wittle Jacob?!" Shane asked in a baby-like voice, making my brother chuckle.

"He's inside, come on in." He said motioning for everyone to enter.

When I turned around, I saw the sweetest thing I've ever seen; a baby peacefully sleeping in his mother's arms. Anna looked up at us and smiled. Jordan made his way through our group and went over to his wife. He placed a hand over his lips, signaling us to be quiet as we crept closer to the picture perfect family.

"Can we touch her?" I asked in a whisper.

Jordan nodded, saying, "One at a time and slowly though, she's still fragile."

Everybody touched the baby before I did, and eventually they all went down, leaving me, Anna and baby Jacob alone.

"I'm thinking Jacob means Jacob Black." I paused; I sat down and stroked the baby's cheek. "I'm guessing, Twilight."

She gave a nod and said, "We both like the character, so why not?"

"True." I said, I was about to say something else, but Nate interrupted me.

"Dinner time." He said as he pointed down the stairs… this was pretty normal, since every time my friends came over, one of them would be calling me… but what wasn't normal was the blood dripping down from Nate's fist…

* * *

_**A/N:**_** REVIEW!**


	21. Caitlyn's House Nate's POV

_**A/N: Thank you to; hpswst101 , ... , Randomness of writing , Taylor n' Taylor , MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**_

**NOTE: Please check my new story, "Choose" it is somehow an opposite to this story, because it will revolve mainly on Nate.**

_**

* * *

Nate's POV**_

I recoiled as I saw Caitlyn kiss Mike's cheek.

_Where have I seen him before?_

That thought ran through my head the first moment I saw him. I walked over to the baby and gently caressed its nose. I smiled at the thought that maybe someday, I could have a child…

We all left the room to leave Caitlyn and her sister-in-law to be alone with the baby. Once downstairs, I pulled Shane and Jason to a corner of the living room, while the girls helped Mrs. Gellar in the kitchen, and Jordan, Mike, and Mr. Gellar were in a heated discussion about… _I don't know!_

"Is it me, or does that Mike guy look incredibly familiar?" I said as placed my arms over each of my brother's shoulders.

"Dude, don't you honestly remember?" Jason asked, eyeing me curiously as I shook my head.

"He's the one from the movie, Twilight, he played Jacob Black." Shane said, patting my head as he shrugged my arms off.

I took my arm of Jason's shoulder and sat down on one of the sofas. Thinking;_ how could this… Mike person, know Caitlyn?_

Having Mike anywhere near Caitlyn would destroy the plan. So I have to get rid of him… or at least detach him from Caitlyn.

Suddenly getting an idea, I stood up and went over to Mike.

"Hey," I started, as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he replied back.

"May I have a word with you?" I asked in the most civil way I can.

"Sure." He said, a smile playing on his lips.

I lead him outside, and that's when I dropped the act.

"How do you know Caitlyn?" I asked sternly, the summer breeze helping me calm down… a little bit.

"We're childhood friends." He said, stuffing his hands in his pocket, staring at the floor.

"Really?" I said, trying my best not to kill this son of a … right here and now.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"She never mentioned you." I said, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms.

_That has got to have affected him._ I thought with a smirk.

"I know." He said curtly with a smirk.

_What?!_

As if knowing what I was thinking; he answered, "We decided not to let anyone know we were childhood friends, since rumors could rise up from that." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

_Shoot! What now?_

"Wait, do you like her?" He asked me with a look of disbelief on his face as he stared at me.

"What's it to you?" I asked, a glare making its way to my face.

He stepped closer and said, "Look, man, you're getting married in a few days, so you better get it through that thick head of yours that there is no way you're going to get Caitlyn."

"You don't know what you're talking about, me and Caitlyn _are_ pretty close." I said with pride.

"Right, keep telling yourself that." He said, facing the door and placing his hand on the knob, as he turned it and pulled it open, he said, "But you know what, last time I called Caitlyn, I asked her who keeps her company at Camp, and guess what? She answered her two _best_ friends, Mitchie and Shane."

"You can even check my phone." He said, pulling out his phone from his pocket and handing it to me. True enough, the message read;

_Just in the cabin, hanging with Shane and Mitchie, my best friends._

_-Caity XD_

I handed it back to him, making him chuckle as he whispered, "Caitlyn doesn't deserve someone who'd abandon her, she deserves someone who'd be there for her."

That's it. That's what triggered me to punch that idiot straight in the face. Hitting him in the nose let me get some of my anger out, but seeing as I had all my friends as witnesses weren't a very good thing.

"NATE!" My brother's immediately called out. I cringed and slowly looked down at my right fist, the very same fist that encountered Mike's nose. It had blood running from my knuckles down to my fingers, now that I unclenched it. It wasn't my blood though, it was Mike's so it was kind of gross.

"Mike, are you okay?" Mrs. Gellar spoke as she made her way towards a bleeding Mike.

"We're very sorry, Mike, Mr. and Mrs. Gellar." I heard my brothers talk.

"Dinner's ready! Call Caitlyn down please!" Jordan said as he poked his head from the kitchen. I looked up and saw him eye all of us warily and formed an "o" shape with his mouth.

"Nate, go upstairs and call Caitlyn, and ask her to bring down the first aid kit is as well." Mr. Gellar said. And I did as I was told. I went up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, and asked Caitlyn and Anna to go down for dinner.

"Dinner time." I said as I pointed towards the stairs. I saw Caitlyn stare down to my fist and I mentally cursed myself. She stood up walked towards me, and said, "What happened?" in a very worried tone.

"I punched someone." I said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Who?" She asked sternly as she took hold of my wrist and pulled me into their bathroom.

"M-mike." My voice came out in a whisper.

"What?!" She yelled, making me wince. She ran my hand under the running water, after she turned the sink on.

"I c-couldn't control m-mysel-f." I stuttered in shame. She took my hand once again and dried it with the towel. She took the first aid kit located under the sink and went out the door.

"Talk to me, Caitlyn!" I said as I grabbed her free arm, preventing her from moving. I don't know what hurt more, the reality that she wouldn't look at me or the actuality that she won't even speak to me.

I gently pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her waist. I whispered into her ear, "Please talk, I'm sorry about what I did…I just couldn't help it."

She turned her head to the side and I saw her blush at the closeness of our faces, but she didn't look away, instead, she said, "Let go of me." And I did.

She turned to fully face me and said, "Punching _my_ friend, _breaking_ a promise, _marrying_ someone who slapped me across the face in front of the others, and rubbing it in everyone's face in _my_ house. What can I do to make you go away Nate?!" She screamed in my face, her face red with anger and tears made their way down her rosy cheeks.

"What?" I asked in skepticism, hoping that I was just having a nightmare.

"I HATE YOU, NATE!" She screamed louder, causing the baby to wail and our friends come upstairs and witness the one thing I never thought Caitlyn Gellar could do…

* * *

_**A/N:**_** REVIEW!**

**CHECK OUT, "Choose"  
**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:** _Thanks to the wonderful 10 reviews!_** ActingBlonde , ****Randomness of writing , **_**_xopeaceQTx13 , MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 , mcmiller , hpswst101 , Mwahahahaha18 , iLuvNiCk4EveR , the-water-girlll , ... _**thanksfor the reviews!

_**ActingBlonde **_I used the name "Mike" for Taylor Lautner because I feel like there will be too many "real" artists/musicians in this fic if I used his real name.

_**...**_ I deleted "Do I Love You?" since the plot of "DILY?" is somehow the same to "Choose". Only, I've planned"Choose" more than "DILY?"

So you better check out Choose! The first chap isn't up yet, that was just the prologue.

Anyways, not much in this chap, but hope it's good enough for you!

* * *

"_I HATE YOU, NATE!" She screamed louder, causing the baby to wail and our friends come upstairs and witness the one thing I never thought Caitlyn Gellar could do…_

I closed my eyes as Caitlyn's palm made contact with my cheek. I could feel the pain in my cheek, but physical pain is nothing compared to the emotional pain I'm feeling right now.

Knowing that Caitlyn, the person in my life who I thought would side along me forever, made it very clear to me that she hates me, and not only that, she even slapped me.

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

I couldn't help but let the tears flow. How dare he waltz into my house and suddenly punch my friend? He doesn't know anything about me anymore! And I guess, I don't know anything about him too, seeing as the Nate I knew was never up for violence and also, the Nate I knew, would never let me shed a tear. This Nate however, this Nate punched one of my closest friends, this Nate, this Nate, is a bastard.

I turned around and saw that everyone was there. I could just see Selena's smirk. I pushed past them, avoiding their worried looks and grabbing Mike's hand in the process too. Once we went down the final step, I handed him the kit and he went to the bathroom.

I on the other hand, went outside, through the back door and escaped to my favorite spot in the garden; the swings under a giant tree. I closed my eyes as a fresh batch of tears made their way to my eyes. Every place I went, it only seemed to remind me of him.

I sat down on one of the swings. Unable to help it, the tears cascaded down my cheeks one more time. I sobbed harder when I memories about our childhood together flooded my mind. And the memory was perfect too, since it had began to drizzle…

_**Flashback**_

"_Caitlyn," an excited, five year-old Nate yelled as he tackled me to the green, grass. I laughed, pushing him off me, causing him to land on a muddy area of the garden. I immediately made a run for it, trying to get as far away from him as possible._

_I was incapable of going any further though, for he caught my ankle when I got a few steps away. I turned to look at him and he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled down with him._

"_Hey!" I whined._

_Then, sooner than he could react rain started to fall. We ran for cover under the tree, sitting at the swings._

_Looking at his disheveled and dirty figure, I laughed. He raised an eyebrow and I pointed at his mud-covered shirt, shorts, and arms. He glared at me and scooped up some mud. He shaped it into a ball and threw it at me, hitting my arms, because I used them to cover my face._

_After our little fight, the rain has gotten a little lighter now, so we decided to play in the rain. We were both soaked from head to toe when he hugged me, and whispered, "I love you Caity, and I'll never let you cry."_

_I hugged him back, saying: "Thank you, and I love you too, and I promise I'll never hurt you."_

_**End Flashback**_

I heard the rustling of leaves, and upon looking up, I saw Jordan's concerned face. I desperately tried to remove the tears as quickly as I can, but just as my fingers came in contact with my face, Jordan took hold of my wrists and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's okay to cry," He whispered, the once light rain was now slowly turning into a downpour.

"N-no… Ah- I'm-m f-fine." I said, my voice coming out hoarse and my eyes flooded yet again, as Jordan's hold on me got tighter.

"Your friends said that you've been strong for them and you've been comforting them. They also said that maybe," He paused and began rubbing circles on my back. "Maybe, it's time for you to be comforted and for you to finally lean on someone, instead of having someone lean on you" He finished.

Yet again, a memory entered my mind…

_**Flashback**_

_It was our third year at Camp, we were both fifteen, and it was also the same year Connect 3 was formed. Tess had just broken up with Nate, two days before Final Jam._

"_Cait, I don't know what I did wrong." He whimpered as he slammed his fist againts the piano. "I gave her gifts; I helped her do everything, Caitlyn!" He was about to slam his fist yet again, when I started playing a familiar tune on the guitar I held._

"_Paranoid." He said, making me smile as he sang._

"_I make the most of all the stress,  
I try to live without regret,  
But I'm about to break a sweat,  
I'm freakin out."_

_He continued till the end of the song; "And I never thought it would come to this,  
I'm paranoid!"_

_When he was finished, I stood up and stretched, placing the guitar down. He stood up too, but instead of stretching he kissed me on the cheek and hugged me whispering, "You're the best! You're always there."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Shh… It's okay." Jordan said, stroking my hair and letting me just lean into him. It's nice to have a brother. I smiled and looked up at my brother. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back, this time, with a mile on my face.

"I feel loads better now!" I said, trying to think of happy thoughts.

We let go and he said, "Ready to go in?" as he nodded towards the house, while holding one of my wrists. I nodded and tried to smile.

"I'm thinking of kicking the out, what do you think?" He said, once we got inside.

"Nah… its fine." I said, walking over to the fridge and pulling it open. I took a can of Red Bull and downed it ASAP.

"You do know you're going to get hyper, right?" Jordan said, pointing at the Red Bull I just threw away.

"That's the point!" I said, feeling the drink work its magic. "Where're the others?!" I asked quickly.

"Eating." I nodded and happily skipped towards the dinning room. When I got there, I could just feel the tension in between everybody. My parents though, were playing it cool and trying to start a conversation with everybody and Anna was helping them. Noticing my presence, they all turned to me.

"Why so quiet?" I asked with a smile, trying to avoid everyone's gaze at the same time. I sat down in between Mitchie and Shane, which looked like it was reserved for me, since they were one seat apart.

Dinner went by uneventfully and slowly. After dinner though, was nowhere near uneventful.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** REVIEW!**

**Again, please do check out and review "Choose". You can even critisize it. It's jus a prolouge, so it's still short, but it'll get longer.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: **_Thanks to**_ hpswst101 , KoalaLynny , iLuvNiCk4EveR , MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 , Sevenfold. _**for reviewing!

**_hppswst101_** - you didn't really think this is a another fight, did you? That would be too much fighting in this fic...

ENJOY!

_

* * *

After dinner though, was nowhere near uneventful._

When we finished dinner, Mitchie, Ella and I volunteered to do the dishes. Peggy, on the other hand, had to leave, because she wanted to spend more time with her boyfriend.

After placing the plates in their proper places, we went to my room. When we went out to the balcony of my room, we saw a lot of flashes coming from the gate of our house. Looking closer, we saw five figures, which seemed to be Connect 3, Selena, and Mike.

"We better check that out." Mitchie said.

"Caitlyn, you should stay here. I'm pretty sure they all want to see you." Ella said, as she and Mitchie left me in my room after giving me a hug.

Being the shrewd person that I was, I disobeyed them. I went downstairs and outside, to the front yard. There by the gate, was Smitchie, hand in hand, Nelena was hand in hand to and so was Jella.

I guess one of the reporters was waiting for me, because just when I quietly closed the door, someone yelled, "There she is!" while pointing right at me.

I jogged towards them and stood beside Mike, who grinned at me.

"Caitlyn!" One of the reporters yelled, and they all turned to me, making me blush.

"Can you tell us what really happened to Mike, Caitlyn?" A reporter with brown hair and was frighteningly taller than me, asked.

"Is it true Shane punched him?" A blonde, female reporter asked.

"Or perhaps it was Nate?" A redheaded male added.

"Or maybe even Jason, or your brother?" Added a woman with jet black hair.

"Please, I've already told you, I hit my nose on the door, when Nate opened it." Mike said, before I could answer.

"If you say so…" The blonde said.

"Nate, Shane, is it true you fought about Caitlyn, Mitchie and Selena at Camp Rock?" The redhead asked.

"Yes." Shane answered coolly.

"Oh." The man asked, obviously shocked.

"So is Connect 3 breaking up?" The black-haired woman asked horror evident in her voice.

Nate smiled and shook his head no, saying, "We just had a little misunderstanding."

Jason added with that carefree smile of his, "Yeah, but we got it all fixed up by now!"

"Selena, Mitchie, Ella, when's the wedding?" The brunette asked.

"Ours is a day after final Jam." Selena said, raising his and Nate's hand. I cringed inwardly, not letting any of them notice.

"We haven't decided on a date yet." Mitchie said, as she and shane got entranced, just looking into each other's eyes.

"We've decided to have it next year, Valentine's Day to be exact." Ella said, leaning on Jason, as he wrapped his arm on her waist.

The reporters nodded and the cameras went crazy with pictures.

Mike came closer to me, turning around and whispered, _'Let's escape this mess.'_

'_Impossible…they'll create a headline out of that!'_ I whispered back, as I turned around, so we were facing the house.

'_Nah, they have their attention on Nelena, Smitchie and Jella, anyway, so let's make a run for it.'_ He said with amusement.

'_Let's just wait till this is over.'_ I said with a smile.

'_They're pretty good actors.'_ He said.

'_What?'_ I asked curiously.

'_Before we noticed the paparazzi, they were probably at each other's throats in your living room.'_ He said with a smirk. I shook my head, smiling as I playfully pushed him.

"Oh, so Mike and Caitlyn are together?" One of the camera men stated, as he took pictures, making us turn to look at him and making the others turn to the two of us.

"Oh no, that's not true." I said, trying to convince them.

"You two were pretty snug when you were whispering to each other." The man said, making me blush.

"We're a just childhood friends…" Mike said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, well do you have any girl in mind then, Mike?" The redhead asked.

"Yes, but sadly, she has someone else in her heart." Mike said in a distressing tone.

"Oh? May we ask who this person is?" The blonde pushed.

"Sorry, but lets keep her a secret." Mike said, chuckling.

"How about you then… Caitlyn, is there anyone special?" The brunette asked.

"Nah, I'm pretty happy being single." I said with a laugh.

"Oh, well we better get going then, it's getting really dark." The black-haired one said, looking up at the starry sky.

"One more picture though." The tallest camera guy said.

"Kay." We all agreed. We squished together, me and Mike in the middle, Mitchie, Selena and Ella at my left. Shane, Nate, and Jason located on Mike's right. We all had our arms around each other's waist.

_Weird, I could've sworn I saw Nate scowl… weird._

When they finally finished, we left and went inside. I instantly went to my room, with Mitchie, Ella and even Selena following me.

_What the hell does she want?_

Once we got there, I asked Selena to lock the door. Prepared to be shouted at, I glared at her, so I was surprised when she just did as she was asked.

What astonished me even more was…

* * *

**_A/N:_** Do you call that a cliffhanger? 'Cause I think you have a pretty good idea as to what it'll be... then again, that's just me...

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: **_Thanks to (dot)_**Love**_(dot)_**Nick**_(dot)_**Jonas**_(dot)_**Forever**_(dot)_** , hpswst101 , iLuvNiCk4EveR , MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 **_for reviewing!

(dot)_**Love**_(dot)_**Nick**_(dot)_**Jonas**_(dot)_**Forever**_(dot) - sorry I had to put your user name like this! Because every time I try to write it correctly, it turns out like this ; **_..._**

* * *

What astonished me even more was… when she said, "I'm sorry."

Mitchie, Ella and I quickly turned to Selena to see if we hadn't imagined what had just happened. Selena heartless Gomez just apologized!

"Huh?" I asked, beckoning for her to repeat it.

"I said I am sorry." She said, loud enough for all in the room to hear.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I hired the nurse who looked after Caitlyn to put sleeping drugs in Caitlyn's …" I couldn't make out the words, since she had started crying. "I'm the one who called the press to come here, I planed the whole wedding thing, and I'm planning to break Nate's heart!" She sobbed. I stood from my bed and wrapped my arms around her in a comfortably uncomfortable _(Does that even make sense?)_ hug.

"Shh." I whispered. I rubbed her back and she began hugging me back, this time, her tears fell on my shoulder. I heard some shuffling of feet and the next thing I knew, Mitchie and Ella were whispering encouraging words to her as well.

When she finally finished, we all sat on my bed.

"Why are you telling us all this?" asked Mitchie.

"To be completely honest, I don't want Nate to suffer too much." She sniffed.

"What do you mean?" Ella asked, patting Selena's shoulder.

"You see, there's this girl… and Nate, Nate really likes this girl." She said, smiling a bit.

_Ouch. He likes someone else…That's just great! (Note the sarcasm)_

"Who's the girl?" I pressed.

She turned to me and frowned, "I might be a heart breaker, but I do know how to keep secrets."

"What do you want us to do then?" Mitchie asked.

"I was hoping to ask you to stop the wedding…" She trailed of, a trace of happiness sounding from her voice.

"What? Why us?" Ella spoke, not bothering to hide her shock.

"Because it seems that the girl he likes wants nothing to do with him… anymore, at least" She mumbled, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

_Who the hell is this girl Nate likes?_

"Anyway," Selena drawled. "Will you guys do it?" She asked, pure excitement and hope in her voice.

"Wait, why do you want to break Nate's heart anyways?" I asked.

She pursed her lips together and said, "He did something to me, I'm just doing something in return."

_What could he possibly have done?_

"Fine, we'll do it." I mumbled.

"Let's go to sleep." Ella said, turning of the lights.

We all slept on the bed, which was king sized, so we fit.

_**Nate's POV**_

"I'm the one who called the press to come here, I planed the whole wedding thing, and I'm planning to break Nate's heart!" I heard Selena say, when I passed by Caitlyn's room.

_What?! Well, not on my watch!_

Resisting the urge to stay and listen to what they're talking about, I decided to go to the guest room, which was two doors away from Caitlyn's.

When I got there, I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes, thinking of ways to apologize to Caitlyn, and break everything of with Selena, without ruining my reputation.

_**The following day…**_

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

I woke up to the smell of mom homemade hotcakes. I carefully slid out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. There, I saw Mike and mom making one of my favorites, blueberry pancakes!

"Good morning honey!" Mom smiled. I mumbled a good morning and decided to wash my face in the washroom. After that, I went back to the kitchen. In our kitchen, we had a TV, so I turned that on, and guess what the channel was? Hot Tunes.

Just as everybody started piling up into the room, the reporter on Hot tunes started talking.

"_And here we have a clip of Connect 3, Mitchie, Ella, Selena, Mike and Caitlyn at Caitlyn's mansion,"_ The woman said, showing some pictures of us by the gate.

"_If you haven't noticed, Mike had broken his nose, we asked him what happened and he said…"_ The woman stopped and a video played;

Mike was saying; _"I hit my nose on the door, when Nate opened it."_

Then it went back to the woman. _"How can he explain this then?"_ She said, and then a picture appeared on the screen, where Nate was punching Mike.

"_Can our Nate Gray be falling in love with a certain music producer while he is planning his own wedding?"_ She asked. _"It seems as though the said music producer has no feelings other than friendship for Nate though, as we can see in this scene, Caitlyn and Mike are pretty comfortable talking to each other."_

Then it showed me and Mike talking, our backs facing the camera. I'm guessing the woman has more to say, but mom turned the TV off.

"Everybody, out!" She ordered, shooing us out of her kitchen.

I walked to the living room and turned on the TV there. Sadly, the woman said it was time for a commercial break.

"We're going back to Camp today, right?" Mitchie mumbled, sitting on Shane's lap, which he didn't seem to mind, seeing as he started playing with Mitchie's hair as they whispered their conversation.

"I can't believe it!" I heard Selena exclaim, making everyone's head turn to her.

"Can't believe what?" Ella lazily asked, sitting beside Jason and leaning her head against his chest.

"Watch this…" Selena said, motioning for everyone to look at her iPod. While looking at the small screen, we saw the whole interview from last night.

_Hey, Nate really was frowning that time…_

_**You're hallucinating Caitlyn!**_

_Shut up!_

_**I'm inside your head, you can't make me!**_

_Oh yes I could._

And then, I stopped talking to myself. Mom called us in for breakfast and then we started readying our things, for both the ball and the wedding.

After lunch, we went back to Camp. Tonight, we go to the ball, and tomorrow…

Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow's the day I get to see the person I cared for the most go and live his life with Selena, the woman he doesn't love. And you know what hurts the most? I won't stand up for myself. I'll run… I already told Mitchie my plan – while we were doing the dishes – and she tried to persuade me not to do it, but eventually, I prevailed.

"Hey Caitlyn, we should go get changed!" Mitchie said happily. I smiled and nodded.

"You go first." She said. I gave another weak smile and took the box that contained my dress. I got into the bathroom and slipped my clothes off. I placed them in the hamper and slid on the green dress.

My dress reached the floor, that is, if I weren't wearing heels, it also had leaf-like things that went from below the chest to the hips, and a piece went to somewhere by the thigh.

I exited the bathroom to find Mitchie has already changed into her own gown and all the window curtains were closed, and so was the curtain that was on the door's window.

Mithie's dress is a simple red dress; the whole dress looked like it was all made out of flower petals.

"You look so cute Caitlyn!" She squealed as she saw me.

I smiled and said, "You look like a… a big puff of… something."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, before asking, "Where's Ella and Peggy?" as she placed the necklace Shane gave her on their first year anniversary.

"They took their things a while ago and said they were going to change at one of the ladies room around camp." I said as I grabbed my three-inch heels and my mask which had feathers on top…

Mitchie took her two-inch heels and her black mask with gold trimmings, and red and black feathers and we set off, to go to Final Jam- err… I mean ball!

Before entering, Mitchie and I removed our flats and wore our heels and mask… which sucked…for me. I absolutely despise the very thought of wearing heels.

We left our flats outside and went in. Inside, the party was great! Everybody was dancing; and everyone was having fun… well everyone except me.

When Mitchie found Shane, who was dressed in a dark blue suit, with a black mask with red and black feathers, she immediately asked if I would like to join them. I politely refused and walked away.

A few minutes later I found Jason, Barron, Peggy and Ella. Peggy was wearing a strapless orange gown and had a pink and orange striped mask with feathers on. Barron had a pink suit on, but didn't have a mask.

Ella was wearing a puffy yellow ball gown, which matched her yellow mask. Jason was wearing a gray suit and had no mask on.

I sat down beside Ella and asked, "Isn't this supposed to be a masquerade? Why don't you have your masks on?"

Jason looked at me and said, "There's this kids who forgot theirs," he started, nudging Barron to talk. "So we let him borrow ours." Barron finished.

"Oh." I mouthed. About a minute later, I saw Nate approach the table. He was wearing a black suit, and a plain white mask. He walked over to me and asked me to dance. I saw that a lot of the campers were staring, so I decided not to cause too much of a seen.

He led me to the middle of the dance floor and gave a small bow. I curtsied and took his hand. Suddenly, as we started dancing, the song changed, from a soft and mellow song, to a soft, mellow _and_ slow song.

_Great, just great…_

"Please talk to me." I heard him say, making me look in his direction.

_Those eyes…Stop it Caitlyn!_

He pulled me closer, and my head lay on his shoulder. "What do you want to talk about?" I whispered.

"How about the wedding?" He offered, I frowned a bit, but regained the small smile I held, saying, "Okay."

Then he whispered into my ear the five words I've been dreading to hear…

* * *

_**A/N: Their outfits are on my profile, so check it out if you want to.**_

Sorry for the cliffy... I just can't resist! ;p

**REVIEW!** _- (Tell me what you think Nate said!)_


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: _**Thanks to;**_ MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 , _**_(dot)_**_Love_**_(dot)_**_Nick_**_(dot)_**_Jonas_**_(dot)_**_Forever_**_(dot)_**_ , mcmiller , hpswst101 , shannonroxx , SapphirePentagon , RandomIsMe , Nikkoismylove , iLuvNiCk4EveR _**for reviewing.

Actually, there are still a couple more chapters before this story actually ends...

And, this chapter doesn't end in a cliffy, so hope you like this!

_

* * *

Then he whispered into my ear the five words I've been dreading to hear…_

"I do not love…" he paused for a small while, making me grow anxious. "Selena." He said out of the blue.

"What?!" I whispered in his ear, trying to contemplate about what he had just said.

_Is this a dream? 'Cause if it is, I have no intention of waking up._

"I am saying… I don't love Selena." He whispered into my ear again, this time, his cheek against mine.

"But why?" I mumbled, trying to sound confused and surprised, but inside, I was happy and sad at the same time. Because him canceling meant he wants to stand up for this girl he likes, but at least he doesn't marry that stuck up girl Selena…

"I love…" I didn't hear the last part because someone had intervened. I turned and saw that it was Mike. I smiled and he grinned back.

_**Nate's POV**_

_Damn it! That Mike just has to interrupt every freakin' thing I do with Caitlyn!_

I saw them beaming at each other and Mike asked me if he could dance with Caitlyn. Not wanting to cause a drama of sorts, I gave a curt nod and left the two. I made my way towards an empty table, I knew finding Selena in here would be impossible, since she had went back to her house when we left Caitlyn's.

As I was sitting, my eyes wandered over to Caitlyn and Mike again. They were both smiling as they whispered things to each other and I couldn't help but feel infuriated, seeing Mike hold Caitlyn in his arms like she was his, and Caitlyn hold on to him as if he was her lifeline. It was sickening, really…well, to me at least.

"Hey fro bro," I heard someone say. I jumped out of surprise and turn to see Shane, a smirk on his face. I raised a brow at him and he just sat down beside me.

"Who you looking at?" He said.

"No one in particular." I lied.

"Oh, so you weren't ogling at Mike and Caitlyn then?" He said a hint of amusement in his voice. When I didn't say anything, he continued, "Then I guess you wouldn't care about this new gossip I heard about our little Caitlyn…" He drawled, a smirk making its way on his face as I turned my head towards him.

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

Nate gave a nod, and Mike danced with me, the music was still a little slow, so we decided to talk while dancing.

"You seemed really comfortable together, I hope I didn't intrude." He whispered, looking into my eyes.

I looked up at him and gave a small shake of my head with closed eyes. Oddly enough, as I did that, my foot slipped, causing me to stumble and be caught by Mike. So I held on to him like he was the only thing I could do to save my life_ (yeah, life of embarrassment)_ and he held me; both his arms on my waist, and then helped me straighten up as we began to dance once again.

"That was funny." He whispered, a smile gracing his face. I rolled my eyes and hugged him tight, whispering, "My ankle is killing me."

"Do you want to stop? We could sit with Nate if you want…" He trailed off.

"Please?" I murmured.

"Sure." He said before helping me dodge the couples who gave as smiles, and some girls who were glaring at me. We reached Nate just in time to see Shane leave, Nate's frown turn into a worried expression, and Brown to yell out, "Its time for a little game, poppet!"

As Brown started explaining, I sat down between Mike and Nate, thinking;

_What could Shane and Nate have talked about…?_

_**Nate's POV**_

"What do you have to say?" I asked Shane sternly.

He smiled that ear to ear smile of his, and said, "Look at this," while handing me a magazine which I briefly recognized as _Cosmogirl_, it was opened at a certain page and with the dim light, I was able to read;

_**Maitlyn?**_

_If you've heard of Smitchie, Jella, and even Nelena, I bet you'd love to know our Caitlyn has now gotten herself a boyfriend! In a small interview by the Gellar household, Caitlyn and Mike had denied their relationship, and said "We're just childhood friends" but we've heard a lot of stories concerning best friends becoming more than just friends. But if you could see in one of the pictures on the right, Nate seems to be glaring at either Mike, or Caitlyn. Could Maitlyn be a real-life example to those kinds of stories? Where friends become something more, and other friends live by the side, trying to get one of their attention…We hope to find out more soon._

I studied the corners of the magazine, and there were pictures of Mike with his arm draped over Caitlyn's shoulders, while Caitlyn had hers around his waist. And in another photo, I was giving off a defiant stare towards Mike.

"Screw this," I muttered, handing the magazine back to Shane, who stuffed in the inner pocket of hi coat. "You and I both know they're not together." I added with a murderous look.

"Yes, but the public doesn't know that." He mumbled, standing up with yet another smirk and leaving, as Caitlyn sat beside me.

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

"Hey," I said, giving a small smile towards Nate. He gave a nod, smiling back.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked, starting up a conversation with Nate, since Mike had excused himself and danced with a girl who asked him.

"Stuff…" He mumbled, clearly preoccupied, I simply nodded. Not wanting to force conversation and make it awkward, I was happy to see Mitchie drag Shane to the booth we were sitting in and sat them down.

I smiled at Mitchie, and she responded by saying, "Excuse us," to the two males, and pulled me towards – what I could guess as – the outside world. When we finally stepped out of the party people call a ball, we took our flats and replaced them on our feet, of course, taking of our heels in the process, and we didn't bother removing our masks though.

"Where are we going?" I asked Mitchie, as I followed her lead_ (I had no choice, she was pulling me by my wrist)_ we were walking deeper and deeper into the forest trail, which slightly peeved me out, seeing as it was about to rain, because clouds were forming, hiding and covering the moon.

I hadn't notice Mitchie stop, so I collided to her back, and she gave out a loud cough as an effect.

'Where are we?' I whispered, looking up and seeing that we were in a clearing.

"This is where Shane proposed to me," She said in a daze. I smiled at her and gently shook my wrist away from her hold. But I can't help the thought that crossed my mind; _What does this have to do with me?_

"I was so happy then, seeing as the man I've always loved was asking me to be with him forever…" She trailed off, walking towards one big boulder.

"Oh," I mumbled, jealous that my best friend was able to get her 'prince charming' but happy all the same, 'cause at least I know she's happy.

"I thought I'll never be as happy as I was that day," She started, sitting down on the boulder. "But you know what?" She asked, looking up at me.

'What?' My voice came out softer than I willed it to.

"I'm not that happy," I looked at her; confused at what she had just said.

"Oh no," She said with a soft giggle. "I'm happy with Shane." I nodded and raised a brow at her.

"But I'm not happy that you're not happy." She said, her expression of happiness softening and turning into that of anxiety.

"But I _am_ happy." I protested. She shook her head and looked back down at where she was sitting.

"You may act happy, you may think you're happy, but you can never convince me that you're happy when you're clearly not." She said aloud.

"So what? Nobody really cares." I muttered my face hardening into a glare.

"You're _wrong_ about that Caitlyn, you're _dead_ wrong," She said, staring back at me with a doubtful look on her face. "A _lot_ of people care about you." I looked at the ground, to the leaves beneath my feet.

"You're parents care about you, Jordan cares, Anna, Peggy, Ella, Lola, Barron, Jason, Shane and me Caitlyn! We all care about you!" She said, standing up and trying to look into my eyes, but avoided each attempt she did.

"And you know who probably cares about you the most?" She said, her voice getting softer. I looked up at her to see that she had another expression now; a mixture of happiness and warmth.

"_Nate and Mike."_ She whispered, loud enough for me to hear. "They've known you since forever, they've known more secrets about you than I could ever do, they know that right now, you shouldn't be pushing yourself to go to Selena and Nate's freaking wedding." She said in one breath, stepping closer as she did so.

"You're right…" I muttered. "But, they aren't pushing me, no one is, _I_ want to go, so I could at least see Nate and Selena _Gray_ before I go to London." I said

"You're really going through with running?" She asked. I nodded and we just stayed here, in the woods, accompanied by some owls and the soft breeze that blew from time to time.

_**Nate's POV**_

It's been a while since the two left, so Shane and I decided to follow them. Shane automatically knew where they were, explaining to me that he proposed to Mitchie at a certain spot and said that they would always find each other there.

_Sweet…_ I thought.

When we got there, sure enough, there they were, both sitting on a boulder, back-to-back. Shane was first to break our cover.

He said, "Mitchie!" in the happiest tone he could muster. He walked up to her and she immediately stood up. They enveloped each other in a hug and I just walked towards Caitlyn.

"Wan'na go for a walk?" I offered, holding my hand out.

She smiled up at me and nodded. I pulled her up and led her to a place I haven't been to in so long…

_A tree house named Naitlyn…

* * *

_

_**A/N:**_ Still remember the tree house? What do you think'll happen?

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:**_ Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as before! I just finally found time in between five or six projects...

Again, thank you to;_** hpswst101 , xoxoemily , ...Day. , the-water-girlll , iLuvNiCk4EveR , MrsJoeJonas2009**_ for reviewing!

_

* * *

A tree house name Naitlyn…_

I brought her to our favorite spot when we were kids; the tree house we found. I led her up the wooden steps and she seems to get more and more anxious every time we took another step.

_Is she afraid this house'll break?_

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

My eyes widened as I realized where we were going. When we were going up the steps, I couldn't help but feel a little worried.

_What if he finds what I've hidden?!_

"Are you okay?" He asked me, once we reached the top.

"I'm fine," was my whispered reply.

"You and I both know you can't lie to me." He said, sounding amused, sad and…slightly angered.

"Well yeah, but you and I both know we haven't been here in a while. Who knows what insects could be hiding in the corners of this place?" I said, attempting to change the subject.

Seeing this, he basically smiled and leaned on the wall, looking up at the stars. I couldn't help but join him; I walked towards the edge of the tree house and sat there, my feet dangling down, and my dress getting dirtier.

I looked up at the stars and smiled at how messed up my life is.

_Weird, I know!_

"Why did we stop, Caitlyn?" Nate asked. I wasn't able to realize that he had just taken place beside me.

"Stop what?" I asked, swaying my feet back and forth.

"You know," he said, insisting that I knew what he meant. I tilted my head to the side and he sighed.

"We stopped being… you know…" he was claiming that I knew, once again, what he was talking about. I raised a brow at him and he sighed yet again and said, "Ourselves," in a small whisper, as his hand found its way atop of mine.

He intertwined our fingers as I mumbled my reply,

"I never stopped being me, that's somehow sure…" I trailed off, unable to continue as the thought of the past year's events overwhelmed me.

"Somehow?" His voice came out louder than expected, because he apologized when he saw me wince.

"Yeah," I began, thinking of what to say. "I know I've been out of it for the past few months." I said, turning to him but I quickly added, "Don't worry, this isn't about the promise thing," as I saw him become worried. He immediately relaxed when I said this.

"It's just that I've been rethinking my life recently." I said, deciding to continue my little explanation. "I've been thinking of the 'what ifs'…"

"What ifs?" He asked in confusion.

"You know, what if Mitchie hadn't sung on Final Jam two years ago? What if I wasn't there to help Mitchie out when all the campers hated her? What if Tess hadn't framed Mitchie and me for stealing her bracelet? What if Shane never found out it was Mitchie he heard signing? What if…" I paused, hesitating on what I was about to say.

"What if… what?" He asked. I hadn't realized he was listening in very much.

'_What if I hadn't met you again?'_ I whispered, my voice sounded like I was ready to sob, but not really, it just happens at times. When I said those words, I instantly felt his hold on my fingers loosen and then tighten up, as he took both my hands in his, causing me to turn to him.

He looked at me with a serious face and said, "Please, don't think that way. I really, deeply, care about you, and I love you with my heart. I would be lost if I hadn't met you again." He pulled me and engulfed me in a hug.

I reflexively hugged back, but let go when I felt him try to stand up. He did, and pulled me up with him. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. He smiled too, cupping my face in his hands.

I felt the blood creep to my cheeks and my eyes widened in realization of what he was doing as he leaned closer…and closer… until his lips were on mine. At first I didn't react, but a second or two later, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back with all my heart. His hands made their way to my waist.

We let go of each other when we heard someone mumble an "oops" and then I heard the all too familiar conversation I had stashed up here.

_Hello, Dave? Hold on, I'll put my phone on loud speaker. I love it when I could hear your voice, baby._

_**I love you too, Selena.**_

Then it stopped. Nate and I both turned to the source of the noise and saw Mitchie and Shane…holding the tape recorder I've hidden, looking as guilty as ever.

I looked back at Nate and felt his grip on me loosen. I looked at him with pity and mumbled his name.

"Nate…"

He didn't respond, instead he let go of me and strode towards Shane, quickly grabbing the recorder and running away.

_**Nate's POV**_

I ran away quickly and swiftly. I ran towards the cabin I shared with my brothers. Once there, I locked the door, pulled down the curtains, and sat on my bed. I pressed play on the recorder.

I kept gaping in shock after I've heard the whole conversation.

"Fuck." I told myself, as I thought of ways to stop the freaking wedding I planned to make Caitlyn confess to me her true feelings.

Yes, you heard me. Selena and I planned this wedding so I could find out if Caitlyn loves me as more than a friend, _or_ a brother. But I guess Selena has other plans.

I heard a knock on the door, and through the screen I can see Jason looking dead serious. And that's when I realized; something was up, _Jason was never serious_.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Did you like it? Hmm... What could Jason be thinking? **REVIEW** to find out!


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to_** hpswst101, AutumnMalarkey , xsonyourhands , **(dot)**Pancakes**(dot)**On**(dot)**A**(dot)**Rainy**(dot)**Day**(dot)** , iLuvNiCk4EveR , xoxoemily , MrsJoeJonas2009 , ActingBlonde **_for reviewing!

Just to let you guys know, I won't be updating Choose until I finish this... which won't be for a while.

Oh yeah, I don't think this chap ends in a cliffy, if you ask me, what would happen in the next one is pretty predictable.

* * *

I dropped the recorder in my bed and slowly walked to the door; unlocking it and opening it to let Jason in.

Instead, he pulled me out by my shirt and said, "What are you doing?!" as he pushed me to the corner. I stumbled a little but managed to regain my balance.

"You go ahead kissing Caitlyn while _your _fiancé is crying!" He was frustrated – that much was obvious. He was pacing from left to right in front of me as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair from time to time.

"Who told you I kissed Caitlyn?!" I asked, suddenly remembering what he had said. And as an afterthought, I added, "Selena's crying?"

"I didn't know you kissed Caitlyn, I took a guess, and you," he pointed at me as he stopped pacing, "were dumb enough to fall for it."

I sighed and shook my head.

He then said, "Selena's crying… she's in the girl's cabin with Ella and Peggy. Barron went to look for Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn."

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked, realizing Barron had not come out and searched for me.

"Call it brother's telepathic powers." He shrugged.

"I should go check on Selena." I whispered – I was passing him when he caught my arm.

"Thank and apologize to Caitlyn next time you see her… She deserves those." He said, making me turn to him by me thanking Caitlyn.

"She was the reason Shane and I hadn't landed a single punch or Mitchie, Ella and Peggy hadn't scratched or slapped you to death yet. She's against violence, remember?" He said.

I nodded and he let go off me. I went straight to Selena… I had to talk to her. I had to cancel this wedding.

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

_What have I gotten myself into? I just kissed Nate the night before his wedding!_

I shook my head and ran towards Mitchie, who already had her arms wide open – ready to catch me. She wrapped her arms around me and I could feel Shane's hand gently pat my back.

"Mitchie! Shane! Caitlyn!" I heard someone call out. My brain cells finally worked and I realized it was Barron.

"We're here!" I heard Shane call out.

I heard the rustling of leaves, cracking of twigs, and footsteps ascending the steps.

"We should get back to the cabin, something happened." He said, I could hear his voice – urgent, afraid and worried.

"Caitlyn, are you okay?" He finally asked. I heard the floor creak and I looked up, trying to remove the tears that had fallen.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie spoke for the first time.

"I think so," I said, my voice forceful and hoarse as I started to stand up.

"We should get going then!" I exclaimed, purposely stepping on Shane's shoes (which were likely new) and helping Mitchie up.

"OW!" Shane exclaimed. He sent me a glare as I laughed and descended the stairs.

When we were all down, I led the way by skipping towards our cabin. I didn't know why, but I just _knew_ I had to be there.

Once there, I seem to be imagining things, for right there and then, Selena Gomez was crying!

I was surprised Nate wasn't here yet. And right on cue, Nate was right beside me. I avoided eye contact and walked over to Selena, enveloping her in a hug. She quickly sobbed on my dress.

I saw Mitchie appear and I said, "Crying must be so in these days! We're all doing it!" in a very light manner.

Nobody laughed at my remark, but they all knew I meant well. I was getting uncomfortable with the dress, so I motioned for Mitchie to gather a sobbing Selena into her arms as I get changed.

I took my towel, undergarments, a yellow tank top and a pair of denim shorts that went above my knee as I entered the bathroom. I slipped off my dress and turned on the shower. I stepped into to the cool, rain-like water and thought about what was to happen tomorrow.

One, tomorrow, Nate and Selena are to be married.

Two, tomorrow, Mike and I are to fly to London.

Three, tomorrow, I am to dodge every type of publicity.

Four, tomorrow, I am to forget about Nate.

And that last thought led me to what had just happened, _why had he kissed me?_

I shook my head and turned the shower off, drying myself with the towel.

_Why was Selena crying?_

I placed my undergarment on and wore my top and shorts. I used my towel to dry my hair as I exited the bathroom.

As I reentered the main room, I saw that Selena had now calmed down and was leaning on Nate for support. They were sitting on Peggy's bed. Shane and Mitchie were sitting beside them. Peggy and Barron across Mitchie and Shane, while Ella and Jason beside Peggy and Barron.

I carelessly threw my towel towards my bed and sat in between Selena and Mitchie.

"What happened?" I asked, careful not to destroy her calmness. She turned to me with a sad expression and hugged me.

"He's dead, Caitlyn!" She whispered to my ear. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Who's dead?"

"Dave!" She bellowed.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: **_Thanks to_** hpswst101 , **(dot)**Pancakes**(dot)**On**(dot)**A**(dot)**Rainy**(dot)**Day**(dot)** , MrsJoeJonas2009 , AutumnMalarkey , xsonyourhands , xoxoemily , iLuvNiCk4EveR **_for reviewing!

This chapter isn't my best. I know that much.

* * *

"Dave!" She bellowed.

I stroked her back and she hugged me tighter. She had told me who Dave was, and I felt nothing but pity for her. I looked up, only to have my eyes and Nate's to lock. I oculd see several emotions running through them; sadness, anger, disbelief, happiness and relief.

_Wait, Happiness and relief?_

I quickly looked down and felt Selena's breathing even out. I looked back up at Nate and raised my hand to point at Selena.

He stood up and gently pulled her up. She had fallen asleep. He carried her and was about to head to the door when I said,

"She could stay on my bed."

Mitchie placed a hand on my shoulder, as if to say I didn't have to do it. I looked at her over my shoulder and smiled at her.

Nate walked over to my bed and gently laid Selena there, being careful not to disrupt her sleep.

I nodded at all of them and they all kissed each other on the cheek, bidding each other good night.

The four males left and I turned to see everyone getting out of their dress and into more comfortable clothes.

"You'll be sleeping beside me, right?" Mitchie asked, hopefully. I know why though, she wants to make most of my time left here in the States. I smiled at her and nodded, making my way outside. Before I set foot outside, I was able to hear the soft snores of the four figures in the room.

"You finally came out!" I heard someone whisper. I looked from side to side and heard the rustling of leaves and footsteps coming closer.

I gasped when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist, and felt someone's breath on my cheek. I turned my head slightly, and a chuckle was heard. It wasn't me; it was the person behind me.

"Hey," I whispered to the person I now recognized as Mike.

"'Hey,' to you too." He whispered back, kissing my cheek.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked, leaning into him.

"Long enough to hear _everything_…" He said, starting to sway from left to right; me swaying with him.

I laughed and slid out of his hold around my waist and grabbed his hands.

"I know what happened…" He said.

"W-what?" I asked anxiously.

"I said…" He began with a sigh. "I know Nate kissed you."

"Oh," I said, with a small cough. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, with us swaying to some silent music, he cleared his throat.

"You better get some rest. We have a _long_ day ahead of us." He said with a small chuckle. I nodded and went inside after kissing his cheek and saying goodnight.

_**Nate's POV**_

After leaving, I went to hide behind the bushes, to see if Caitlyn will come out. I want to talk to her. No, wait, I _need_ to talk to her.

I was relieved to know that Selena had someone else in her life, but to know that the said person was someone I loathe, angered me, and then remembering that the person died, I felt sad for her.

I have to ask Caitlyn how she knew who Dave is. I have to say thanks and apologize to her. And most importantly, I have to tell her, I love her.

I was about to approach her when she stepped out. My feet made a lot of noise; breaking a few twigs and crackling some dried leaves. I stopped when I heard her gasp. I looked up to where she was and saw that Mike had his arms around her waist.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, trying my best to remain calm as I slowly backed away. When I was sure I was out of hearing range and view, I ran towards our cabin.

When I got there, I sat on the steps that led to the door. I buried my face into my hands and mumbled to myself,

"I'm going through this marriage…"

And in my head, I added;

_For the fans…they seem to like the thought of me and Selena together…_

_For Selena…so she'll have someone to lean on as she greives…_

_For my friends…so I could stop pestering and destroying their lives so much…_

_For Caitlyn…so she could finally be happy with Mike…_

_For me… to help me forget about her…_

_Her smile – so contagious, so sincere…_

_Her laughter – how she brightens up a room with it…_

_Her brown eyes – how they light up when she's happy, and how they get filled with tears when she's sad or scared…_

_Her personality – how she seems to draw people in by it…_

_Her lips… how soft they felt against mine, how perfectly in sync we were with each other…how her hand fit in mine… how she fit perfectly in my arms…_

I shook my head and looked around.

_How can I possibly forget someone as great as her?_

I stood up and walked inside. Shane and Jason had fallen asleep on their respective beds. I stepped in the bathroom to change, and then I lied down on my own bed.

Fortunately, I was too tired to think, and just as my head came into contact with the pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Just to give you a heads up, the next chapter will be in Caitlyn's POV... all of it.

**REIVEW!**


	29. Wedding Cailyn's POV

_**A/N: **_Thank to the reviewers!

_**AutmnMalarkey , hpswst101 , MrsJoeJonas2009 , xoxoemily , JonasLover4ever93**_

Thank you! I really appreciate it!

This chapter is the wedding in Caitlyn's POV. Now, I would like to inform you that the next two chapters will be the wedding in Selena's and then Nate's POV.

Anyways, here you go!

_**

* * *

Caitlyn's POV**_

I woke up alone on Mitchie's bed. I sat up and looked around, I found out that everyone has woken up, and I'm the only one in the room. I looked at my bed – where Selena should be – only to find a note and a blue bag in her place.

_Caitlyn,_

_If you're reading this, then you're finally awake! You don't know how long we were trying to wake you! I just wanted to say…_

_THANK YOU!_

_For helping me out last night…See you during the wedding. Oh and when'll I see you again? You know, after your trip to London?_

_-Selena =D_

_P.S. – there is some food inside the bag. Mitchie wanted to be sure you ate._

_P.S. (again) – there's a limo waiting for you!_

_P.S. (again, I know) – you don't have to help me out with anything today._

I smiled and tossed the letter back on my bed. I really wasn't sure when I'd be back, but I _will_ be back, that's for sure.

I opened the bag and found a red tumbler – probably filled with juice, a sandwich, and a big cookie. I ate the sandwich and the cookie and drank the orange juice.

I took a shower, wore a tank top and a pair of jeans before brushing my hair. I sighed and went to the entrance of Camp. There, I saw a limo parked.

_Ready… as always._ I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

I walked towards the limo and got in. The driver instantaneously drove towards the church Selena's wedding is to be held. Instead of the front doors though, he went to the back.

I opened the door and walked into the changing rooms Selena's crew had built. Inside, Mitchie, Ella, and Peggy were huddled together, already in their dresses and in deep conversation. I cleared my throat, making them all turn to me.

"CAITLYN!" They immediately squealed. Before they could even come over to hug me though, one of the make up artists handed me my bride's maid gown and told me,

"Miss Gellar, please change into this, we don't have much time!"

I nodded and got changed inside the bathroom she was pointing to. After changing, I got out and threw my clothes at Mitchie. She caught it without breaking a sweat, being used to my boyish habits and all.

Before I could even walk towards them, another make up artist took hold of my wrist and pulled me beside a chair.

"Sit down please." She said calmly.

I did as instructed and sat down. She then began to apply make up on my tired face. When she was done, I stood up and studied myself in the mirror as she left.

The artist did a pretty good job. My hair was now in an up-do, a few strands falling to the side – a great frame for my face. She was able to hide the bags under my eyes. I smiled at the dress. Selena loved pink.

Our gowns – the bridesmaids gowns – were pink, with glitters. I sighed, again, as I took a seat in between Mitchie and Ella.

I leaned backwards – careful not to destroy the stylist's work, and began to think…

_There's no use in staying here…_

_The only reason I have been here is because…_

_Of my family…They've always supported me, even though they were against the fact I was already working two years ago…_

_My best friend, Mitchie…I'm pretty sure I'll never be as close to someone as I am to her…She changed the way I thought of…him._

_Ella…Her sister-like, connection with me is indescribable…I'll surely miss that._

_Peggy…I'll miss the way she seems to think everything through…_

_As much as I don't like to admit it…Shane's one of the reasons too. I would miss his comments and remarks when I get to London._

_And so is Jason, he's like my brother! Other than my real brother of course!_

_And Mike…Well, he's got a…special…place in my heart. He has, after all, helped me through a lot of things._

_And as weird as it seems, I think I'll be missing Selena too. I've been liking her company more and more._

_Then…There's Nate…_

_I don't know what to think of him anymore…_

_He proposes to his girlfriend, takes me back to the forsaken tree house, kisses me, and then gets married…to another person! What is wrong with him?_

_But I guess… that's one of the things I like about him…He's like gigantic puzzle. It isn't very easy to understand how to piece him together. Then when you think you've got him memorized, something happens that changes your perspective._

I sighed at where this thought was going to – another inner battle between loving, liking and hating Nate.

"I have to go." I said standing up. I was giving up. Nate had chosen, and he had chosen someone else over Selena, but he's still marrying her… It's over.

I was just about to destroy my hair when a hand caught it. I carefully turned to see who grabbed me arm and saw the origin of the hand to be Mitchie, who was giving me a disdainful look. At the same time, I could feel other's gazes on me.

I slowly turned my head, afraid of whose eyes were digging a hole into my head. I was relieved to see it was only Shane and Ella who was glaring at me, Peggy had a bored look on her face – something she always has when she doesn't want to get involved with a certain thing.

"You are not leaving." Mitchie said, shaking her head.

"Why not?!" I whined. Struggling to get free from Mitchie's grip.

"Because I won't get to see you walk down the aisle!" Ella moaned right back at me.

"I'm not even the one getting married!" I told her as I strained to keep my voice down.

"Tsk. Tsk. I wouldn't have any pictures to remember you by…" Mitchie pouted. I glared at her and rolled my eyes.

"You have tons of pictures _with_ me in them!" I told her.

"Yes," She said calmly. "But there's not a one where you're wearing pink!" She said with a laugh, finally letting go of my arm. I took that as an opportunity to leave, but I forgot that someone was standing behind me, so I bumped right into her fiance, Shane Gray.

"You're being too nice…" He said, scrutinizing every move I made. I exhaled and sat back down in between Ella and Mitchie, placing me chin on my hands, while my elbows were supported by my knees.

"I respect my friend's decision…" I idly said.

"What decision?!" I could hear the tension rising. I had to get out of here, fast!

"His decision to get married to Selena, am I right?" Ella added. I lifted my head and nodded, then placed it on the palm of my hands again.

"Wasn't your motto something like; 'When you love someone, you should _keep them close_?'" Shane said, amusement ringing in his voice.

_How can he find this at all amusing?!_

"No." I said through gritted teeth. "It's; 'When you love someone you _let them go_.'"

"So that's it, you're officially letting go of him?" Mitchie, said her voice seemingly disappointed.

"Well, he chose her, didn't he?" I said, fighting the tears threatening to fall.

"That's it!" Mitchie yelled standing up. She looked me straight in the eye, a glare gracing her face.

"Caitlyn! Get. Yourself. Together!" Mitchie roared.

At this, Ella stood up, hands on her hips.

"Caitlyn is not a soft-hearted princess!" Ella exclaimed.

"Yeah! She's an ice queen!" Shane yelled. I kicked Shane in the shin for that remark.

"Shut -" and before I could even finish, Peggy spoke up,

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're on!" She said quickly. She handed us the bouquets we were supposed to hold and we all went out and over to our respective places. Since I was to be in front, I was getting more and more anxious by the second.

A second or two later, Mike appeared beside me and whispered, _'When do we make the escape milady?' _while holding out his arm for me.

I smiled and whispered, _'When I feel like it…duh!'_ as I placed my hands on his, lightly.

The music started playing and we walked down the aisle, separating when we got to the front. Soon, Mitchie took her place beside me, then Ella beside Mitchie, and Peggy next to Ella.

_Then it began…_

Selena walked down the aisle, smiling at everyone. I nodded at her when I caught her attention. When she reached the altar, I tuned everything that's happening around me out. I only came back to reality when…

"Before the couple is eternally bonded, may I ask if anyone objects to this marriage? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

_Time to go!_

I said in my head, looking at Mike. He nodded, as if reading my thoughts, and we made our quiet escape. I heard Mitchie say, "See ya," and I could've sworn I saw something shiny make its way down her cheeks.

When we finally got out, I went directly to the dressing room. There, I changed into the clothes I was wearing a while ago and got outside again. I walked over to Mike's car and saw that he was already inside.

"Are you ready to leave your homeland?" He asked with a small smile as he started the car and left the ceremony inside.

"I might as well be…I'm pretty sure it would take some time for me to even come back." I mumbled to myself, but I was pretty sure he heard it, because he gave a hearty laugh in response.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So, what do you think?

**REVIEW!**

Next chapter will be the wedding in Selena's POV!


	30. Wedding Selena's POV

_**A/N:**_ **_MrsJoeJonas2009_** , _(dot)**Pancakes**(dot)**On**(dot)**A**(dot)**Rainy**(dot)**Day**(dot)_ , **_hpswst101 , AutumnMalarkey_** , Thank you to all of you for reviewing!

_**

* * *

Selena's POV**_

Alright, let me introduce myself, I am Selena Gomez, talented actress, singer and dancer. I know I'm pretty much ruining the life of Nate's best friend, but I have my reasons.

First, Nate was the one who put Dave, my Dave behind bars, for _harassing_ me. In reality, Dave wasn't harassing me, you see, Dave is my boyfriend, and I mean I really do love him, but my publicist said that it would give me a career boost if Nate was my boyfriend. So at one party, I snuck of with Dave, and we were making out… well, anyway, Nate saw us and thought wrong and acted without my consent… so I started hating him.

So that's where this plan started, to get back at Nate for imprisoning the love of my life, Dave and I planned to destroy Nate's 'good boy' reputation with the press by dragging him and his blasted brother's to a few bars and night clubs, but it just wouldn't happen.

So we tried to destroy his friendship with his friends by me being a stuck up celebrity snob, but it still wouldn't work.

So, on the night Nate supposedly 'broke-up' with me we discussed what he would do to get the love of his life, Caitlyn Gellar's heart. He also told me that he doesn't care if he looses the fame and the riches, and that all he cares about is that he and Caitlyn can be 'more than just friends'. And that's what made me start my new plan, to make Caitlyn Gellar hate and even forget, Nate Gray.

So that's pretty much it…

But then, the tragic news of my beloved's death was heard. He got killed for trying to break out. And now, I don't know what to do…

I woke up at around four in the morning, which to my friends, seemed pretty early, because they were already awake. Well, _most_ of them. Caitlyn is still sleeping like a baby on Mitchie's bed.

"Morning Selena!" Mitchie greeted me from the door, holding a tray filled with food.

I smiled at her and gave a small wave. The door to the bathroom opened and out come Peggy, who had her hair wrapped in a towel. I turned my head to Ella's bed and saw that she had just woken up, because she still had bed head.

I smiled at her, and she reciprocated. I stood up, brushed my dress.

_I haven't removed my dress yet!_

I fixed the bed and turned to Mitchie.

"Do you have some pen and paper?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think I have some in my bag…" She said, walking over to Caitlyn's bed, and placing the tray down, she then proceeded to rummage through the bag located by her bed.

A few seconds later, she handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I mumbled a thank you while she went to sit beside Caitlyn's sleeping body and started to shake Caitlyn awake.

I removed the cap from the pen and began writing on the piece of paper. After finishing, I reread it and found it to be just the way I wanted it.

I placed it on Caitlyn's bed as I heard Mitchie let out an exasperated sigh. I turned to her with a questioning gaze.

"She won't be waking up anytime soon…" She said. "She's lucky I have this with me." She then held up a bag.

"What's inside?" Peggy asked curiously.

"Food," Ella answered for Mitchie.

"I guess I'll write that in the note." I mumbled, taking the paper I had just placed on Caitlyn's bed and began writing a few more words.

Mitchie than placed the bag by the note.

A few minutes later, the door burst open and in came Mike, Jason, Nate, Shane and Barron! Jason immediately enveloped Ella in a hug. Barron did the same with Peggy, and Shane with Mitchie. Nate, on the other hand, walked over to where I was and gave me hug.

It wasn't like the hugs we had before, it was different…it was (for lack of better word) awkward.

And that's when it hit me. He knew what I did and what I was planning to do. After deciding to leave Caitlyn, we all went to the church.

We have found it to be six o'clock when we arrived and after a light breakfast, we were instantly pushed into our dresses; with me in a separate room.

My dress was pretty simple. It was a long white dress which hugged my body till the waist, and from there, it just flowed…

I exited the room where I was getting dressed in and saw my brother, Henry, by the door.

"You ready?" I nodded and he held his arm out for me. I took it and the church door opened.

The song played and I walked down the aisle. I gave a smile to everyone I saw, especially to Caitlyn, who gave me a curt nod. You see, I know she's going to run, but I can't seem to let that happen, so I asked that the priest should ask Nate _the_ question first.

_I think I'm going over board with this…_

_No you're not!_

_But she seems really sad…_

_Shut up, weakling!_

_I am not a weakling!_

_Yes, you are! That's the very reason you're parents left you!_

I blinked hard, knowing that I had to do the right thing, (whatever the right thing was) regardless of the consequences I have to face.

"You shouldn't do it you know." My brother whispered, before handing me over to Nate, who was beaming, to most it would seem real, but I know for sure he hated my guts right now...

_I know…_

And so, the ceremony, truly started…

"Before the couple is eternally bonded, may I ask if anyone objects to this marriage? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

_Someone, anyone, please…speak up! I want to marry because of love, not because of payback!_

I said in my head, looking at Caitlyn, who surprisingly, was no where to be seen. _She made the escape!_

Then I remembered something, this wedding, it's being recorded…LIVE! So if Caitlyn made the escape…one of the cameras might've caught her!

"No one seems to object, I shall push through then." He said.

"Do you, Nathaniel Gray, take Selena Gomez, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better, for worse, till deaths do you part?" The priest's voice echoed throughout the whole church.

It was dreadful, but the answer that came out of Nathaniel's mouth made me more than delighted.

* * *

**_A/N:_REVIEW!**


	31. Wedding Nate's POV

_**A/N:**_ I know its redundantly annoying. Even for me! And I'm the one writing this!

Anyways, this one's short... I'll make up for it by the next chapter!

Again, thank you to the reviewers;**_ xoxoemily , hpswst101 , MrsJoeJonas2009 , iLuvNiCk4EveR  
_**

_**

* * *

Nate's POV**_

I looked from side to side, and I could just feel all eyes and cameras were at me and Selena… but then again, it is _our_ wedding, so why shouldn't _all_ the attention be on us?

I smiled at Selena, but it wasn't the usual _happy_ smile I gave everyone. It was a phony smile. And she knew it, all too well.

"Do you, Nathaniel Gray, take Selena Gomez, to be your wife, through thick and thin, for better, for worse, till death do you part." The priest's voice echoed throughout the whole church.

_It was never supposed to go this way! _I thought, as my heart began to beat faster and faster.

_Selena and I planned that if Caitlyn truly did love me, she would've tried to stop the wedding…I guess Selena has to be a Gray for me to know the truth about Caity's feelings._

"I don't." I said loud and clear.

"I'm sorry Selena, but I don't want to have you as my wife." I turned to the people and said, "Everybody, to me, Selena Gomez is a wonderful person."

I gave Selena a small smile and was surprised to find her beaming. Shrugging it off, I continued, "but I have someone else in my heart…" I paused for dramatic effect.

"And that is Caitlyn Marie Gellar!" And I held my hand out to where Caitlyn was supposed to be located.

To my alarm, she was no where to be seen. I looked around, and was shocked to find Mitchie coming towards me with a very angry expression on her face. When she was right in front of me, she raised her hand… and slapped me across the face, leaving a red cheek in its place.

"She loved you." She whispered through gritted teeth. From the corner of my eye, I saw Shane striding towards her; he stopped when he was behind Mitchie.

"In fact," Mitchie began, "She loved you too much to see you get married to someone else!" She screamed at me, her fists clenching at her sides, and I'm pretty sure if it weren't for Shane's hand wrapped around her own, I would probably have a black eye by now.

"She loved me?!" I said with hope as Mitchie's words finally sunk in. "Where is she?" I asked in a daze. Realizing no one heard me; I turned to face everyone and asked on the top of my lungs, "Who knows where Caitlyn Gellar is?"

"She's leaving, Nate." Selena whispered.

"After all you've done to Caitlyn, why should I believe you?!" I am outraged, but at the same time, I was hoping that she was lying.

"Believe her, because she's telling the truth." Mitchie said, pointedly glaring at me.

"Where's she going?" I asked them.

Mitchie shook her head and Selena shrugged. I turned to Ella and Peggy, knowing for sure they knew. But sadly, it seems they hate me too much, because Barron and Jason are acting like restraints for them.

"I have to go." I mumbled, as I ran as quickly as my feet could take me towards my car. And when I was able to reach it, a lot of people have left the church; I ignored them and went inside my car.

I started it and drove. Drove to where I knew Caitlyn was going to be…

And as I went to that certain place, one thing ran through my head;

_Why didn't I see Mike in the church?

* * *

_

_**A/N:**_**REVIEW! **If you want another chapter!

**Criticism** is welcome.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N:**_ Thank you to...

_**hpswst101 MrsJoeJonas2009 **__(dot)**Pancakes**(dot)**On**(dot)**A**(dot)**Rainy**(dot)**Day**(dot)__** xoxoemily ActingBlonde muziclov3r**_

for reviewing!

_**

* * *

Nate's POV**_

I sighed as I got to Caitlyn's house. I am pretty darn sure she'll be here. I parked my car behind some really wide bushes and got out. I smiled as I jogged towards the front door.

When I reached the wooden door, I fixed myself and sighed. Knocking quickly and agitatedly, my head was spinning with what I should tell Caitlyn.

_Hi Caitlyn, I now I've been acting like the biggest shit-head on earth. But I'm hopelessly in love with you, care to marry me?_

Like that'll go well…

The door opened to reveal Caitlyn's brother, Jordan Gellar. "She's not here." He said, closing the door.

Before he could fully close it though, I stuck my foot out.

"Please, I have a feeling she'll get here." I begged. I could just see him debating whether to break my foot and make me leave or open the door and let me stay.

Fortunately, he opted for the latter and I was welcomed in. Inside, the TV was turned on, and his wife and son were on one of the couches. His parent's though, I could assume was upstairs.

"_This is like a fairytale, viewers!"_

The TV echoed through out the entire house. I turned my attention to the box you call a television and watched as a woman with black hair report what's happening to my… _former_ wedding.

"_The prince is now searching for his princess!"_

I rolled my eyes. She was right though, this _could_ be a fairytale. If only the princess could reciprocate the feelings I have for her.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan's wife spat angrily at me.

"I'm waiting for your sister-in-law." I replied serenely.

"She's not here." Jordan replied, calmer than I expected.

"I know," said I, "But she'll come… I just know it."

They looked at me with incredulity before their faces softened.

"You know her too much for your own good." I heard him say.

I gave a small laugh, "Exactly."

I heard a car stop at the gates and peeked through the curtains. I saw Mike's car enter the front gates. I clenched my fist.

_What is she doing with him?!_

The car's door opened to reveal Caitlyn talking on her phone and Mike texting someone. I smiled and walked towards the door. I turned to Jordan, who was talking on the phone. He shook his head and mouthed, 'no'. I sighed and sat back down.

He hung up and walked towards the door…

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

_The thing about love, is I never saw it coming  
It kinda crept up into me by surprise  
And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering  
Is this true? I wanna hear it one more time_

"There's a flaw in the plan," started Mike, breaking my trail of thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, letting my eyes close.

"The cameras," he began, "We forgot about the live broadcast."

"Shit." I muttered, my eyes opening.

"Still going with the plan?" He asked, not tearing his eyes off of the road.

"No, go back," I whispered. I might've sounded calm, but inside, I couldn't decide what to do. I sighed, might as well stay in the house for a while…

"WHAT?" He exclaimed, either in frustration, or confusion, I don't really know.

"I said; we need to go back." I said slowly, as if I was talking to someone dim.

"Why?" He asked, calmer this time.

"Back – home. Not the church." I said, remembering I hadn't mentioned where 'back' was.

"Why?" He repeated, as he made a U-turn.

I proceeded to stare at the window and said, "He knows me. He'll get to the airport faster…what...? With his connections..."

From the corner of my eye, I saw him turn to me and turn back to the road. He was gripping the steering wheel tighter – judging from the white knuckles he know had.

"You sound like…like you _know_ he'll follow you." He sounded suspicious, that's for sure. I looked at him in surprise. And as I rethought my words, I realized he was right.

"I – uh…uhm…" As I stammered, I was unsure of what to say. He was right… _again._

"You love him too much…" I heard him whisper. I shook my head. There's no point in arguing with him when I know he knows he's right.

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated. I quickly fished it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Seeing that it was Mitchie, I pressed the green button.

"_Where are you?!"_ She screeched into my ear. I had pull my phone away to get my normal hearing back.

"I'm going home." I said calmly.

"_WHAT?!" _She, yet again, yelled into my ear.

"Stop damaging my ears Mitch, please." I told her, getting slightly annoyed.

"_Sorry,"_ she mumbled, _"But he's after you, Cait!"_

"WHAT?!" It was now my turn to scream. _Why is he after me?_

"_He…he lo – he ran off to find you!"_ She whispered quickly, and then she hung up.

"Shoot." I said aloud.

"What's wrong now?" Mike asked, amused.

"Nate's looking for me." I whispered, dialing our home phone. I saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten (if it was even possible), but I quickly shrugged it off. I had more problems. I have to make sure my brother doesn't let him in… _if _he goes there.

"_Hey, how's it going? Did you know he's after you right now?"_ Came the cheerful voice of the idiot I call my brother.

"Ugh." I said, rolling my eyes.

"_I trust you don't want to let him in?"_ He asked. I smiled. He's still the same brother who knows me, except he took what I wanted right now…_normality_.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, as the house came into view.

"_Here, already?"_ I heard his surprised voice.

"Yup!" I said happily, opening the car door.

"_I'll be seeing you, then."_ And then he hung up. I skipped towards the door and he opened it for me.

Walking inside, I saw the very person I was trying to avoid…

Nathaniel Gray.

"Caitlyn." He said, and ran towards me, his arms open – expecting a hug.

But before he could reach me, the most absurd thing happened.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the cliffie! XD **REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:**_ Yeah... sorry I couldn't update sooner.

Anyways, this isn't the best chapter, I'll tell you that much. But would it help if I told you...

_

* * *

But before he could reach me, the most absurd thing happened._

Mike lunged at me, and I reflexively closed my eyes. I felt something warm around and guessed it to be Nate.

I tentatively opened my eyes to find Mike's face mere inches away from mine.

"Caitlyn…" He breathed, "I love you…"

I stared at him and saw his eyes were filled with sincerity, hope and admiration. My eyes widened as his words sunk in.

_He loved me?_

I was about to respond when the door opened. We all turned our heads to see Mitchie and the others, panting.

Before any of them could utter a word of either shock or annoyance, Nate had taken hold of Mike and pulled him off of me.

The baby, who in my brother's wife's arms had began crying, so she hurriedly went up the stairs, whispering a simple, "Talk. Later."

"Get away from her!" Nate yelled, throwing Mike to the corner.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Mike said, a murderous glare creeping on to his face.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Nate yelled, and at that instant, I knew, this was not the Nate that I came to love.

No. This was different. The Nate I loved would never have lied, nor would he have resorted to violence.

I looked around to see that everyone, except Nate was eyeing me carefully. Mithcie, who was first to break the spell-like trance, ran towards me and captured me in a bone crushing hug.

"I – worried – explain – happening." Those were the words that I understood from Mitchie.

At the same time, Mike threw a punch at Nate, who was hit under his right eye. He was about to fight back, when my brother finally interfered.

"EVERYBODY, TO THE BACKYARD!" He yelled, "NOW!"

We all obliged. Mitchie was right beside me, her arm never leaving my shoulders.

"Here's some ice." Ella said as she handed the ice pack she held to Nate, who began to nurse his cheek. She then sat beside Jason, who was sitting on the swing.

I sat on the steps, with Mitchie to my right and Shane on her right. Selena was on my left who had Peggy and Barron behind her.

My brother was standing in front of us, with Nate and Mike were on either side of him.

"Talk. Now," came my brother's commanding voice.

"I love her." Nate and Mike said in unison.

Girls would've loved to be in my position right now. I mean, who wouldn't? Mike, a great actor, and Nate, a great singer, is fighting over _me_, a girl who hates their guts right now.

It annoys me to have Nate break my heart numerous times and then claim to be in love with me. And it freaking creeps me out for Mike – a person I have thought of as a best friend next to Mitchie – is in love with me too.

And for that, I stood up from my place between Mitchie and Selena. I could sense their worried and panicked looks, but quickly shrugged it off.

I stood in front of Mike and stared him directly in the eye. We held eye contact for a brief two minutes. I only stopped when I saw his left eye twitch – his habit when he has something else planned. So I punched him on the shoulder, hard. Earning me a gasp from Selena, Ella and Peggy, Mitchie on the other side, didn't bother reacting.

Then I proceeded to stare at Nate. We held eye contact for a long five minutes before I slapped him. I slapped him because he reminded me of the times I felt miserable while he was having fun.

I hated him. I hate him… So why is my heart beating so loudly?

"I think we should leave Mike and Cait alone." I heard Mitchie say out loud.

I turned to her and mouthed _thanks_. They all unwillingly left us, and I even heard the word _bastard_ mentioned.

"So…" I began, as I walked towards the tree I have been fond of for years.

"You caught me!" He said with a chuckle.

"But why?" I said, voicing out my thoughts as I sat under the tree's cool shade.

"I owe him a punch…" he smiled, sitting next to me, "…or two…"

I smiled and shook my head.

"So what _is_ your plan?" I asked, leaning on the tree.

"To see if my theory was correct, of course!" He said cheekily, to which I slapped him on the back.

"Hey!" He said, as he avoided another hit, and when I finally stopped, he continued.

"But it's true…" he began, as he looked up at the green leaves of the tree. "My theory was that – as cheesy as this may sound – he would go through the ends of the earth for you."

I burst out laughing as he finished. He looked at me and started laughing as well.

"You're right, completely cheesy!" I said, once I had regained my normal breathing pattern.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." He shrugged.

"Yes," I said, "And you can't deny you like Miss Gomez."

He looked at me like he was some child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"That's just evil." He told me grimly.

"What?" I feigned dumbness, "I didn't say I'll tell her…" As he stared me down, I lost what little control I had and fell to the grass laughing.

"You won't really tell her, will you?" He asked, pouting.

I looked at him and started laughing again.

* * *

**_A/N:_** ...that the next one would be filled with a ton of NAITLYN moments?

**REVIEW!**


	34. We Belong

_**A/N:**_ Thank you to the reviewers:

_**xoxoemily , hpswst101 , CaitlynGellar2009 , mrsnickj2324 , iLuvNiCk4EveR , **__(dot)**Pancakes**(dot)**On**(dot)**A**(dot)**Rainy**(dot)**Day**(dot)_

_**

* * *

Narrator's POV**_

As Caitlyn Gellar laughed, her friend Mike Lautner, pounced on her and began to tickle her. Being her friend for most of their lives, he knew which places were her weak spots.

"Stop!" Caitlyn managed to say in between her giggles.

The pair was having fun, unaware they were being watched by a pair of eyes.

_**Inside the house**_

Nathaniel Gray begrudgingly stared at the woman he has come to love laugh with another man. Yes, that ugly and vile monster called jealousy has reared its head and made its appearance.

All Nate could think of is how _he_ should be the one out there, laughing with Caitlyn. How _he_ should be the one laughing along side her.

His train of thought was interrupted by his _ex_-fiancé, Selena.

"What? ...Are you on creepy stalker mode?" She asked, standing beside him.

"I don't get it," he began, "What's he got that I don't?" He turned to Selena, who raised a brow.

"Money," he said, and in response, she shook her head.

"Fame," again he tried, she shook her head to that as well.

"Amount of time knowing her?" He tried; Selena bit her lower lip and raised a brow before shaking her head.

"Try guts," said she, before patting his arm and leaving him pondering on her words.

_Guts?_ He repeated in his head.

He thought long and hard about the word until he heard the back door open. And since he was leaning against the counter, he could see the new occupants of the room.

There, on the doorway, stood a laughing Caitlyn and Mike. He cleared his throat in an attempt to catch Caitlyn's attention, and succeeded in doing so.

"Nate." She whispered, taking in the sight of the man wearing a tuxedo. She turned to Mike and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and left the two, and while passing Nate, he whispered a '_congratulations'_.

Nate raised a brow but gave a nod, making Caitlyn smile. As Mike left the two, Nate walked towards Caitlyn.

"Cait-"

Before he could finish his first word, Caitlyn had taken hold of his wrist and pulled him outside – towards the tree. She sat back down on the ground and leaned against its trunk, with Nate doing so as well.

"So I take it you and Mike are together now?" Nate began awkwardly.

Caitlyn closed her eyes and smiled, "Nope."

"What?" Nate whispered – surprise clearly etched on his face – turning to her. He watched as her face looked extremely calm. He watched how peaceful and angelic she looked, with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"I like Mike," she began, "but more of a brother than a boyfriend, besides, he likes S-" She stopped herself before breaking her newly made promise.

"He likes who?" Nate inquired.

Caitlyn's eyes fluttered open, and she smirked. "That's for me to know, her to find out, and you to not care about!"

"Aw," he said, and pouted.

"Cute," she said, "But ineffective."

"Fine," he sighed and turned serious, "Am I forgiven?"

"No." She said firmly. "Do you honestly expect me to forgive you so easily?!" It was getting hard to keep her temper in check.

"You were always one to forgive and forget," he said nervously, kneeling in front of her.

"No, Nate," she stood up, "I don't think you _understand_. I watched you rub it in everyone's face that you were dating Selena! I watched you propose to her! I watch her walk down the aisle! And then you stop the wedding with your lame speech and tell me you love me? Damn it, Nate! Can't you get your act together?!" She was thoroughly annoyed now, which was a good thing because tears were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn. I'm sorry I did what I did. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. I know I don't deserve someone like you, but please, forgive me." He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles, "Its okay if you don't date me, it's alright if we just stay friends, acquaintances, even," he looked into her eyes, only to see they held unshed tears, "just please, forgive me…" he trailed off, kissing her knuckles once more.

She looked away.

"I can't forgive you Nate," said she, "I hate you. I just know I do, my mind tells me so too. But… but…" she trailed off, she just couldn't say it. Could she?

"…But what?" Nate asked, hopeful, a small smile making its way to his lips.

Caitlyn looked down at him, and could see the flood of emotions in his eyes.

"But my heart tells me otherwise." She finally finished. He smiled a genuine smile and stood up.

"Does this mean…?" He inquired, and she smiled.

"Yes, you're forgiven," she said, and added as an afterthought, "not fully, though."

"But forgiven nonetheless." Nate said, taking Caitlyn into his arms and hugging her.

He said _thank you_ numerous times and she kept on laughing, insisting one _thank you_ was enough.

He carefully albeit reluctantly let her go, her hands still in his. And as they gazed into each other's eyes, they subconsciously leaned in, closing the distance between their lips.

His hand made its way to her waist and the other cupped her cheek. Her hands went instinctively to his curly hair and got entangled in them.

As they… occupied each other, their friends were watching from the kitchen.

_**Kitchen**_

"Disgusting!" Shane spat, making a face.

"What are you talking about? You and Mitchie do that too!" Selena countered, making Mitchie and Shane blush.

"Yeah, well we don't do it n public!" He argued.

"They were _supposed_ to have a _private_ conversation, remember?" Mike shot at him, earning a laugh from the others.

"Shut up." Shane scowled.

"Guilty, are we?" Mike smirked.

_**Back outside**_

Nate smiled as they pulled away. Caitlyn smiled back at him. Their foreheads were pressed together his hands were cupping her face and hers were around his neck and their noses were touching as they watched each other lovingly. A picture perfect moment most would say.

"Now," he whispered, "Am I forgiven?"

"Sure," she replied, "after one more kiss."

They smiled and leaned in ones again, their lips meeting in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Parting for oxygen, they let go.

"So, where does this put us?" He asked, fear in his voice.

She hugged him and buried her head into his chest. "I – love – you" She mumbled.

He hugged her tight and said, "I love you too."

She then looked up and their eyes locked.

"But I'm afraid…" She whispered. He leaned closer, so their foreheads were touching once again.

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"You might leave me… just like you left Selena." Her voice came out hoarse, as she fought back a sob.

Nate's stare softened, "Don't compare yourself with her. Besides, there's a difference, I love her as a sister. And I'm _in_ love with you, as…as your…" He trailed off.

Her curiosity peaked and she asked, "As my…what?"

"As your boyfriend." he said, trying to hide his fear of her answer.

She smiled, "I think I'd like that."

_**LATER…**_

Everyone was gathered in the living room, surrounding Nate and Caitlyn, or as her older brother and Shane would call them; _Naitlyn_.

"So you pretended to like Cait?" Mitchie asked Mike.

"For the hundredth time," Mike groaned dramatically, "Yes!"

"Just so you could find out if Nate really, really likes her?" Ella asked.

"Yes!" Mike said.

"I don't know about you guys," began Peggy, "But I think that was a sweet and stupid move."

"I agree." Selena, Mitchie and Ella spoke.

"But it was so cool to see you get beat up!" Shane said, as he looked at Nate.

Nate rolled his eyes, "Thank you for being supportive, dear brother of mine." He said sarcastically.

"Hey Mike," said Selena, "You mentioned that you like a girl earlier… Who is it?"

And with that said, everybody's eyes were trained on him. His eyes widened and he got… 'Fidgety'.

"Yeah…but I also said I had to do something before Cait forgives me." He said, with a nervous smile.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"IhavetotellSelenaIlikeher." He hurriedly said.

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

"What?" Everybody asked in unison, making Nate, Mitchie and I burst out laughing. The three of us knew about Mike's little crush, and I thought it would be a good way to fix everything.

Mike gets Selena, I get Nate, Mitchie has Shane, Jason has Ella, Peggy has Barron, and my brother has his wife.

Mike bowed his head, his eyes hidden from view, "I have to tell Selena that I like her!"

Selena's eyes widened and she smiled. She lifted a hand and used her pointer finger to lift his chin.

"Thank you," she said, "I appreciate your feelings, but I can't reciprocate them… Not right now at least."

"I-it's all right," reassured a now beaming Mike, "I can wait! I'll wait till you're ready. And I won't rush you, I'll be patient!"

I laughed, and that was how it ended. I actually got Nate's heart, and he got mine too.

"Let's go outside." Nate whispered into my ear. I nodded and we both stood, leaving our friends laughing at something Shane had said.

We went upstairs and to the balcony.

"It's a wonderful sight, is it not?" Nate asked as he looked towards the horizon. I smiled; it truly was a beautiful sight.

The sun was setting and the sky was painted different shades of oranges, purples and reds.

"Caitlyn," said Nate, turning to me, "I know we just got together, and you probably – No scratch that, and you _still_ hate my guts, but I just wanted to give you this."

He kneeled down, pulled out a ring – the same ring I had longed for – and took my hand in his. I looked at him in shock.

"Nate -" I whispered, but he cut me off. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking for marriage." He began, "Not now at least. I just want to assure you, that as long as you will wear this ring, and as long as you will want to have me, I will always love you. Heck, I don't think I'll ever stop. And you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"Together, we will proclaim to the world that _We Belong_. Not you to Mike, or me to Selena. It's us. It's you and me. It's _we_. And a few years from now… that is, if you won't grow tired of me…" He trailed off.

I pulled him up, so he was standing again.

"I will never grow tired of you…" I whispered as I chastely kissed his lips. "You were saying?" I asked.

He took a deep breath in and then exhaled, "And someday, I would hope to have you as my wife."

I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He asked.

"YES!" I squealed, as he put on the ring. I smiled and looked up at him as he leaned forward. I leaned in too, and our lips met in a passionate kiss. My hands found their way to his hair as his found my waist. A few seconds into the kiss, I felt him lick my lower lip, causing me to open my mouth. Thus began the dance of our tongue.

A minute later we parted for oxygen.

He smiled, "Remember Caitlyn,"

And in unison, we said, "We Belong."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Not my best, I think.

There is still an Epilouge, so watch out for it!

**REVIEW!**

(ONE MOR CHAPTER TO GO!)


	35. Epilouge: Ten Years Later

**_A/N:_** Thank you to the reviewers:

_**xoxoemily , CaitlynGellar2009 , mrsnickj2324 , tic tac toe 03 , **_(dot)_**Pancakes**_(dot)_**On**_(dot)_**A**_(dot)_**Rainy**_(dot)_**Day**_(dot)_** , iLuvNiCk4EveR**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ten Years Later

* * *

**_

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

It's been eight years since we've been married and I can't help but feel like I keep falling for him even more each day. It's our tenth year anniversary as a couple (not as a married one). And we still celebrate it. I'm preparing for my gift to him.

I'm currently on a private jet with Mitchie Grey and her daughters, Michelle Grey and Sarah Grey, who was playing with my children, Nikki Marie Grey and Nathaniel Jason Grey.

Michelle is eight years old and Sarah's twin and looked more like Mitchie than Shane. She had straight, long hair, reaching up to her waist and brown eyes. Her attitude, however was more of Shane's – stubborn yet fun.

Sarah, Michelle's twin, on the other hand, looked more like Shane. She had wavy, shoulder-length hair and brown eyes as well. Her attitude was more of Mitchie's though – shy and somehow naïve.

Nikki is seven, and a year older than Nathaniel and has the same second name as I. She has curly dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and had chocolate colored eyes – which in Nate's opinion – made her look like me. She had Nate's "man of few words" personality, though.

Nathaniel, as you can see, is named after his father and uncle (which made Shane incredibly jealous). He has Nick's curly hair and deep, dark brown eyes. Like me, he is very outgoing – sometimes to the point that he gets on some people's nerves.

Right now, I'm on my way to Europe, where Connect3 have stopped as part of their Second World Tour. I had an anniversary present for him. Actually, I had two. I smiled as I rubbed my belly.

_**Later…**_

We've finally arrived. I smiled as I got into the limo.

"I can't wait to see daddy again!" Nikki exclaimed. We all laughed and she pouted, making us laugh even more.

When we reached our destination, I ushered everyone into the dressing rooms.

"Where are you going mommy?" Michelle asked her mom.

Mitchie smiled, "Mommy's going to help Aunt Caitlyn surprise Uncle Nate." Michelle giggled and nodded, letting us leave.

When we were a few steps away from the stage, I can't help but feel nervous. From the side Ella gave me thumbs up, which her sons copied. I smiled and bit my lower lip.

"…And I would like to dedicate this to my wife, Caitlyn. Caitlyn, wherever you are, I hope you're listening. And I just wanted to say, I love you." I heard Nate said, and it was followed by 'awe's' and I walked on to the stage. The audience began to cheer and I smiled, motioning for them to keep silent. I was already behind Nate, and he was singing the song he wrote for me.

_**Nate's POV**_

"…And I would like to dedicate this to my wife, Caitlyn. Caitlyn, wherever you are, I hope you're listening. And I just wanted to say, I love you." I told the crowd as I sat in the middle of the stage – behind the piano. The usual 'ooh's' and 'awe's' were heard.

"_If time was still_

_The sun would never, never find us_

_We could light up_

_The sky tonight_

_I would see the world through your eyes_

_Leave it all behind_

The crowd began cheering and I smiled. I remembered our wedding and remembered how we danced under the moonlight.

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

I remembered the time we had Nikki and Little Nate. I miss them so much…

_Oh yeah_

_Gotta fly with me now_

_Now the past_

_Has come alive_

_And given meaning_

_And a reason_

_To give all I can_

_To believe once again_

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_That'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

I remembered the last time I saw her. She told me she needed to tell me something. But Connect3's manager had called me and she told me she'd tell me next time.

_Maybe you were just afraid_

_Knowing you were miles away_

_From the place where you needed to be_

_And that's right here with me_

_If it's you and me forever_

_You and me right now_

_I'd be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly with me?_

I felt two arms wrapped around me and I turned my head slightly, still I continued playing. I saw Caitlyn there and I smiled and looked at her as I finished the song…

_If it's you and me forever_

_If it's you and me right now_

_I'd be alright_

_Be alright_

_If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_

_So won't you fly?_

_Fly_

_Fly _

_With me"_

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her.

"When did you get here? How? Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay? Is everyone alright?" I knew I was asking a lot of questions. But I was just so thrilled that she's here.

I saw Shane hand her a microphone and she laughed as she held it level to her mouth.

"Calm down." Her voice was enough to calm my nerves and completely lost myself as she stroked my cheek. I heard music start to play and I smiled, she's going to sing!

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

"Calm down," I said softly. I stroked his cheek as I heard the Intro begin. I took a deep breath in and...

"_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
_

I stroked his face and the dropped my hand to hold his.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you  
_

I smiled at him – all trace or feelings of nervousness, now gone. I felt like the what I was singing; Fearless.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory  
_

I kissed him on the cheek and everybody cheered, making the both of us blush.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.  
_

He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead and made me blush an even deeper shade of scarlet.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
you take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
and I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless"_

The audience cheered and cat calls along with wolf whistles filled the air. We were grinning like idiots and he kissed me on the lips. It was short and sweet. But it was also very meaningful.

As we hugged, I whispered to him what Mitchie was whispering to Shane, Ella was whispering to Jason, Peggy was whispering to Barron, and Selena was whispering to Mike.

"I'm Pregnant."

And with that, he lifted me up and twirled me around. When he stopped, he kissed me once again and said, "Thank you, I love you."

I smiled and went backstage as his brothers came out once again, wide grin on their faces.

* * *

**_A/N:_** You like it? Then **REVIEW**one last time.

About my other story, **_Choose_**, I'll be deleting and reposting it. I'm not really proud of how it went when I typed it down.


	36. NEW STORY!

**A/N: **Thank you to the wonderful reviewers,

_**tic tac toe 03 , Angel Camille , Jemi Obsessed , pink princess 16 , xoxoemily , iLuvNiCk4EveR , hpswst101 , **__(dot)**Pancakes**(dot)**On**(dot)**A**(dot)**Rainy**(dot)**Day**(dot)_

Thank you! I appreciate your reviews (critic or not) very much!

**I would like to announce that my (not so) new story, _Choose_ has now been posted. I would like to ask you to give it a shot. The first chapter is short because it's just the Prologue/Introduction. I solemnly swear that the following chapters are way longer. **

**-- Hope to see your pen name on the reviews!**

**--Njae--  
**


End file.
